


The Seas of Struggle

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean Winchester/Omega Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester/Omega Gabriel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Omegaverse, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: Life has been hard for brothers omega Gabriel and Castiel. They’ve been on the run since Castiel presented as omega, eight years ago. But they’re about to be caught by someone they didn’t know they’d been avoiding...For alphas Sam and Dean Winchester, life hasn’t been any easier. Their parents were bloodily murdered when Sam was ten, and Dean tracked the man, Azazel, for six years before he finally hit the killing blow. But it came at a price, their freedoms.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Castiel, Gabriel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sam & Dean Winchester
Comments: 67
Kudos: 139





	1. Introduction

Hey, I’m Apple, and since I’m (very) indecisive, I’m starting another beast of a fic! 

I’m actually writing another fic kind of like this right now, but it’s just an outline, and probably won’t be out until I’m almost done with this.

So my idea for this one I’ve been mulling over for a while, is pretty much one of those standard A/B/O fics that are pretty much EVERYWHERE. 

The main ship will be Destiel, with a healthy side of (a lot of) Sabriel. I don’t want to give away a lot of spoilers, but there will be a lot of minor character appearances.

I’ll be posting every Friday, Wednesday, and Monday, so unless I say something, expect three new chapters every week!

Just a heads up, things start out pretty slow, but the ball really starts rolling a couple of chapters in.

This beauty is clocked at 29 content chapters right now, but that might change. 

So I invite you to sit back, relax, and enjoy The Seas of Struggle! (Yes, I know, it’s a horrible name)

(All mistakes are my own)


	2. The Novak’s (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Castiel’s backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is up! Feel free to tell me what you think, next chapter will be here on Wednesday!
> 
> -Apple

If you asked Gabriel about the Shurley Estate, he could tell you about it in perfect clarity, despite the years he had been absent from its grounds.

Beautiful, luscious, green grass with perfectly pruned gardens, and shiny waxed floors and dozens of hallways and collectables without a speck of dust in site. The list goes on, but Gabriel wouldn’t mention any of this, despite the fact that he remembered every single detail of the estate.

If you asked Gabriel about the Shurley Estate, he would simply say ‘Hell pretending to be Heaven.’ Because yes, the gardens where well pruned, and the rooms of the enormous mansion where all in perfect shape, plus the food was the most delicious that you ever will taste, but the people that resided inside of the large grounds- the Shurleys- made life a living hell for anyone with a speck of kindness in their hearts.

Gabriel had a very vague remembrance of when his mother was alive, his beautiful, lovely mother, when the halls of the mansion were filled with laughter and love, but the moment that her rosy cheeks turned cold and she was lowered into the ground, Gabriels only comfort and love in this life was Castiel, his baby brother.

Castiel, who sat for hours outside just staring at bees and spouting random facts about them, Castiel who did not deserve any of this. So Gabriel did his best to shield him from it.

To shield him from the indifference of their ignorant father, who shut himself away in his study with his computer the moment their mother was buried, to shield him from the anger of their older brothers, Micheal and Lucifer, who wanted nothing more than for Chuck to appreciate them and would stop at no lengths to earn that gratitude, and from the cold, cruel people who worked at the mansion and would always aim a good kick at any of the children in their way.

But protecting Castiel became even more important, however, when Gabriel presented. The moment he woke up with a dull ache in his stomach and wet sheets, all he could think was ‘oh, shit.’ 

Because if Gabriel was an omega, he would be sold. And if he was sold, he couldn’t take care of Cassie. So he did the only thing he could think of. He approached their father.

He knocked on the door that led to Chuck’s study, cracking his knuckles nervously and praying to the gods above that this would work.

“Come in,” Chuck's tired voice sounded from behind the large mahogany door. Gabriel nervously entered, reciting his plan in his head. He was taken by surprise, however, when Chuck saw who it was that entered his study and smiled.

“Ah, Gabriel, just the son I wanted to see,” Chuck beamed up at him from his desk, gesturing at the squishy chair that sat opposite of it. “Please, take a seat, my son. We have much to discuss.” Well, Gabe wasn’t expecting that. 

“We do?” He asked as he sank into the chair, eying his alpha father wearily. This couldn’t be good.

“Yes, of course,” Chuck responded smoothly, unperturbed by his son's shock and nerves. “We must talk of your soon to be Alpha master. Now, I have found quite a few wealthy estates interested in you. Right now, you are planned to go off to the Macleods.” Gabriel paled. 

The Macleods was another sizable estate on the other side of town, and well known for abusing omegas and abandoning their children if they do not fit the expectations. Nothing was ever proved, but it was well known to everyone. Just as it was known that Fergus, or Crowley as he insisted everyone called him, was looking for a mate.

“A-about that, Father,” Gabriel began, cursing himself for stuttering. “I had an idea that would get you double the money.” Chuck, who didn’t look interested in the least in what his son had to say until the word ‘money’ was uttered, perked up.

“Yes, and what would that be?” He asked curiously.

“W-well, it is well known that omegas sell better as a sort of-of a package deal.” Gabriel's voice shook, but he plowed on. Chuck nodded and made a gesture for him to continue.

“And Castiel hasn’t presented yet, and he is only two years younger than me, so it should be soon.” Chuck's face lit up like a Christmas tree with delight. 

“Yes, I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of that!” He exclaimed happily, and started typing on his computer, no doubt looking for potential omega buyers. But then his hands stilled on the keyboard. He frowned.

“But then, if Castiel presents as a beta or alpha, it would be slightly harder to sell you, son. Omega prices are the very highest when they first present, and a 2 year wouldn’t attract as much money.”

“But then again,” Gabriel argued, getting more confident now. He would not let Cassie be taken from him, “If he is, you will gain double the money. Besides, it is a good chance that Castiel will be an omega. After all, most households with alpha-omega parents have split genders, and you already have two alpha sons, father, so there is at least a fifty percent chance that Castiel will be an omega.”

Chuck frowned, obviously mulling it over. But when money was involved, he would always take the path that could evidently make him richer. Gabriel had planned on that.

“Very well, son. If Castiel presents as an omega, you shall be sold with him.” And Gabriels hopes soared. He had a plan, and part one of it was finished.

After the meeting with his father, he met Castiel in the gardens. 

“What was that about?” Castiel asked Gabriel as soon as he walked up to him, “I saw you going into Father's office earlier.” Gabriel smiled and ruffled his little brothers hair.

“Don’t worry about it Cassie, just a plan to keep us together, s’all. It’ll be fine.”

“Ok,” Castiel agreed, because Gabriel was his older brother, so he obviously knew best. “Did you know that bees can see all colors except for red?”

_____________________

Two years later, Castiel went into heat. As soon as Gabriel had caught a whiff of the spicy scent, he had grabbed everything that he could fit into his duffle, packed Castiel’s as well, had given Cassie just enough time after his heat to shower and collect a couple of his most important possessions, and then fled in the middle of the night with his barely fifteen year old little brother in tow.

Gabriel and Castiel managed to stay hidden from all eyes for eight entire years, changing their last names to Novak, Gabriel making money by playing pool and selling the artifacts he had stolen from the Shurley Estate. For eight entire years, the brothers were happy, moving from town to town and only staying in one spot for three months at the latest. 

Sure, life was hard, and sure, Gabe missed a lot of things about home, but as his brother grew up into a strong, independent omega, he never regretted it. If he hadn’t done what he had, there was no guarantee that Castiel would even still be alive, let alone his own person with a sharp mind and quick wit.

So when it was late at night and Gabe and Cas would be eating Ramen and joking around, when they would talk to each other in the mornings as they prepared to start the day, Gabriel couldn’t even bring himself to think about what would have happened if he hadn’t ran eight years ago.

Castiel and Gabriel Novak were happy, so of course, that had to change. 

Because little did they know, the day Castiel presented as an omega, Gabriel and Castiel were bought. And the reason Chuck never put an effort into finding his two youngest boys was because the people who bought them assured him that they would find them and paid him upfront.

So Chuck Shurley promptly forgot about his two omega sons.

But the Company didn’t. And after eight years of consistent tracking, they finally found the Novak brothers.


	3. The Novak's (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company finds what they have long been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so to clear things up for this chapter, if someone has boughten an omega, they have the right to do whatever they want with them, and nobody can protest. 
> 
> I will go more into that later on, along with punishments of helping a sold omega, but if your wondering why nobody helps Cas, Gabe, or the others, that would be why.
> 
> Another thing is that not all omegas are sold, and those ones would grow up similar to, say, a beta family, just with more restrictions and more doubts on others sides. Again, I will go more in depth on this later, but I thought I would just quickly clear that up right now.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter in the comments, and you will learn Sam and Deans story this Friday!
> 
> (Just an FYI, I am terrible at writing fight scenes)
> 
> -Apple

“Order for Talbot!” Castiel yelled, scanning the busy restaurant for the brunette while hurriedly wiping sweat off his brow and grabbing the greasy plate of sandwiches that had just been slid to him with a receipt. Bela walked up and took her food, taking time to wrinkle her nose at him. Cas wasn’t offended though, that was just her normal look.

He checked the clock and sighed with relief. Only ten minutes left in his shift. Becky Rosen, a tiny omega that's head barely reached his shoulder, tapped him on the back. 

“You can get going early if you want,” She told him. “I’ll cover you and besides, I don’t really think anyone will mind if you skip out like, two seconds early.” Cas smiled at her.

“Thanks Beck, I owe you.” The petite blond beamed up at him, and then bustled off to take another customer's order. Castiel untied his apron, gathered his things, and left the crappy fast food joint he had taken a job at about a month ago.

Castiel met Becky in a small bookstore on Gabe and his first days in town. Fast forward a bunch of talk about trying to find a job to help his brother, she invited him to be a waiter at the Wincestial, a restaurant (she proudly told him she got to name the diner after her favorite “slash ship”, whatever the hell that is) she started with her husband Rod a couple of years back. 

But besides Becky’s slightly crazy tendencies and the AC that doesn’t work, this job has had to be the best job he’s ever had. He’ll be sad to leave it.

As Cas walked down the crowded streets to the motel Gabriel and him were residing in at the moment, he planned on what to have for dinner. They had Ramen all last week, but it was all that they had left, and their money was mostly being pooled in to afford their crappy room.

Cas groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Life on the run (Castiel didn’t even know what they were running from anymore) could be frustrating. Don’t get him wrong, he was grateful as hell that Gabe had gotten him out of getting sold, he had heard omega slavery horror stories, and had seen a couple of omegas that had been sold as soon as they presented, and it wasn’t pretty.

Ragged clothes, swollen faces from beatings, along with hollowed and empty eyes, Cas has had quite a few nightmares about seeing Gabe like that or looking into the mirror and seeing a broken omega staring back at him.

But even though it had been eight years, and even though Castiel’s now 23, he still trusts that his brother will not let that happen. Gabriel had sworn it to him, and he had yet to break that promise.  
_________________________

Cas knew that something was wrong as soon as he walked through the door of the motel. For one, the receptionist, a nasty old beta woman that Castiel wasn’t a fan of, was chuckling bitterly, muttering something about omegas getting what they deserved.

This alone set off alarm bells in his mind, but what really gave it away was the pheromones. Castiel tensed. The air smelled of terrified and pissed off omega, with a softer, yet just as bold scent that screamed for omegas to run, scatter, get out. It took everything in his power not to bolt through the door and never come back.

But he didn’t. Because the omega giving off the strong pheromones scent was as familiar to Cas as his own. Toffee and freshly baked cookies. 

Gabe.

Cas bolted up the steps to their room, taking the stairs two at a time and tearing through the halls of the dingy motel, a hurt, scared, or dead Gabe flashing behind his eyes until he skids to a stop in front of their room, and is immediately consumed by rage.

There, in the middle of the room, Gabriel is being held down by two alphas with black masks covering their noses and mouths, screaming like Cas has never heard before, telling him to run, to get out of here, but Castiel doesn’t listen.

The moment he sees his brother forced onto the ground, his scent so obviously terrified and in pain, Cas’ vision goes red with rage and he tackles one of the alphas off of his big brother, freeing Gabriels arm in the process as Cas punches the alpha in the face once, twice, three times before the masked man manages to grab Cas’ forearm and flip him over. 

Cas hears a sickening crack and looks over for a split second to see Gabriel holding a heavy vase over the second masked man, who was crumpled on the floor. He met Gabe's eyes for no more than a moment and was then jolted back to the present by his left shoulder being jolted painfully out of its socket by the man on top of him.

In the brief second he blacked out from pain, there was another crunch and the first masked alpha collapsed over Cas, Gabe hurriedly dropping the vase to get his little brother out from under the heavy weight. As soon as Cas was on his feet, the older omega grabbed his hand and a duffel and dragged him out the door.

“What about our other things?”

“Forget about it! More of them will be coming!”

Soon they reached the main doors to the motel, the nasty receptionist nowhere in sight. Gabriel went to open the doors, but they only rattled in place, locked.

“Damn it!” Gabe swore, glancing around for a different way out. But it was too late. A strong arm grabbed Cas roughly by the waist and held something over his nose and mouth that made his eyes water and his senses overload as he slipped into unconsciousness.

But he was briefly aware of his brother's voice calling out his name, sounding from thousands of miles away.

_____________________________

Somebody was shaking him. Probably Gabe. Cas grunted and rolled over. He was comfortable, and it wouldn’t hurt to be late for work for once.

“Cassie, Cassie, wake up,” Gabriel's voice sounded from behind him as his hands shook at Cas’ shoulders. Cas sighed in annoyance. It wouldn’t hurt for him to sleep in, Gabe, stop it. Wait… Gabe wouldn’t wake him up, he found it hilarious when Cas overslept and then hopped around like a kangaroo on cocaine as he tried to find everything he needed for work and then get there in time.

Gabe wouldn’t be waking him up unless it was urgent. Then why… Cas froze, the memories flooding back to him.

Wrecked motel room.

Alphas in black masks.

The world fading to black.

Cas’ eyes shot open and he sat up ramrod straight, startling Gabriel off of him in the process.

“What-wha-” Cas stammered, trying to make sense of his surroundings. They seemed to be in a small, dark, moist type holding cell with a low hanging ceiling and an oddly damp floor. It took Castiel a moment to realize Gabriel was talking and watching him with worried eyes. He blinked and shook his head, trying to get rid of the headache he felt stemming.

“Sorry, what?”

“Are you ok? Like, physically? No injuries?” Gabe was still watching him as if Cas was two seconds away from breaking into a million pieces. And if he looked how he felt, then it was no wonder.

He rolled his shoulder. At some point it had been roughly jammed back into socket, probably by their captors. “Y-yeah, I think so. Nothings broken, at least. What about you?” Gabriel, relieved that Cas wasn’t hurt, shrugged.

“I’ll live.”

“Do you know where we are?” 

Gabe sighed, running his hand through his hair and standing it up on edge.

“Not exactly, no, but it's definitely a boarding place for sold omegas.” He swore sharply, slapping his hand down onto the ground. “I shoulda known that Father wouldn’t have just forgotten about us for no damn reason. We were too expensive for him to forget about. He probably sold us the day you went into heat.”

Cas groaned and let his head drop into his hands. “Well, that's not good.”

“Not in the slightest.” Gabe agreed. “Well, step one. Find out where we are.”

A dry voice chuckled from somewhere to the left of their holding cell. The brothers both froze.

“Isn’t it obvious?” The voice asked, bitterness clear in his voice, “You're in a training facility for omegas. To be whipped into shape to serve your new ‘Master’ indefinitely, or until you‘re no longer a fun toy to play with.” The voice, dripping with sarcasm over the word master, let out another dry laugh. “Whoopty doo, huh?”

Gabriels nostrils flared as he took in a scent Cas couldn’t smell yet. “You're an omega.”

“Yep,” the voice confirmed. “Lucky me.”

Now that Gabe pointed it out, Cas could smell it clearly. The odd scent of old books and coffee.

“Who-who are you?” Castiel asked timidly, for some reason frightened of what the answer might be. The voice sighed and there was the sound of a head softly hitting against the wall. When it spoke again, it seemed slightly less bitter than before, but worlds sadder.

“My name is Kevin Tran, and I used to be in advanced placement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. The Winchesters (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Deans background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried my hardest to make the Winchesters and Novak’s ages match up, which ended in all of them being roughly the same age.
> 
> I also am trying my hardest to update on time, so I finished this at like 2:30 in the morning, so sorry if this product of my sleep addled brain sucks.
> 
> Make sure to tell me what you think in the comments, and see you again on Monday!!
> 
> -Apple

Sam was 10 years old when his parents died, and he still remembers the screams like it was yesterday.

He also remembers his bedroom, the walls painted a soft, baby blue and white carpet that always reminded him of clouds. He remembers his father throwing him up in the air and catching him in that room when Sam told him he wanted to fly, he remembered his mother sitting down on the soft carpet with him and telling him stories about princes and princesses, and alphas and omegas from many years ago.

And he remembers his mother and father's blood, staining the plush carpet he loved laying down on and pretending he could make snow angels. 

He doesn’t remember a lot about the actual murder, and later on, he reads a book in a small library on the edge of a small town him and Dean were at for the weekend that he probably filtered out the murders so he wouldn’t… break.

But he does remember four things very clearly.

He remembers fighting about some stupid thing with Dean in his room, and his mother coming in, her scent sharp and almost painful with terror, telling them to go, to run.

He remembers his father and a strange man falling into the room, trying their hardest to rip each other to pieces. 

He remembers being pushed behind Dean and watching from behind his big brothers arm as the mysterious alpha killed his mom and dad, which afterwards were just blurry motions of memory with screams injected.

And he remembers the eyes. How could he forget? Yellow, yellow eyes, with small, gray iris’. Later on, when he was older and wiser, Sam wonders why he didn’t ever question the reason that the alpha with the putrid, smoky scent would show his face so clearly. Later on in life Sam curses his past self a lot.

And then the alpha left, Sam shaking with fright and shock, still trying to process things, and Dean shaking with rage. Dean had been an early bloomer, and had presented as an alpha a mere week before. Sam was sure that if he hadn’t been around, Dean would’ve jumped right into the fray, defending his parents to the best of his ability and gotten himself killed, too. 

But that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t do anything. The night their parents were killed, Dean packed a bag for himself and Sam, told Sam he could pick one thing to bring with him (Sam chose his Mom’s wedding ring, which was still on her nightstand), and left with him in tow. 

For three entire years Dean tracked the yellow eyed alpha, smelling for his trail (literally and metaphorically) and doing everything in his power to keep Sam in school.

Later Sam appreciated the gesture, Dean not letting his obsession get in the way of Sam’s dreams. (He would tell Sam that when he grew up, he could be whatever he wanted, and when Sam told him he wanted to be a lawyer, Dean had smiled, ruffled his hair, and said “that’s great, Sammy.”) 

But when Sam was little, he was annoyed, because what good would schooling him do if they were just gonna up and leave the next week?

For three years this was a constant in their lives, Sam going to school, Dean tracking yellow eyes. Until Sam was in 8th grade, and he was told to come down to the office and was met with a very sleep deprived Dean, telling him he found him.

And so they up and left, again. This time they stopped just outside of Lebanon, Kansas. Dean led him into a large, forest-y grove, with large trees that stretched up into the sky. (it reminded Sam of those Disney films where everybody was always singing and dancing) Dean didn’t tell him a lot at the time about how he knew Azazel ( he also didn’t tell Sam how he knew his name) would be here.

All his big brother said to him was on his command, jump behind that tree, there. (Sam still remembers that tree, its big, gnarled trunk with moss covering it) they waited for about an hour, Dean fidgeting with an old colt gun that he had taken with him from his fathers safe and Sam rubbing his mothers ring (which he kept on a leather cord around his neck) between his index finger and thumb.

Then, the ball really started rolling. The alpha appeared out of the trees, talking and laughing about something Sam didn’t pay attention to. He did pay attention, however, when Dean cocked the colt and aimed it at Azazel’s head.

Yellow eyes simply laughed. “Congratulations, you have a gun.” He said dryly. Dean's hand shook slightly, but he stayed steady.

“Why’d you do it?” Azazel smiled brightly, peering at Sam, who had asked, voice shaky.

“Well, at least one of you two has a brain!” He exclaimed, with the same delight a parent might have when their child scores a 100% on a test or graduated at the top of their class. “Why do you think?” He chuckled. “I mean, Daddy was a marine, and invaded many places he should have left well enough alone.

Dean growled through gritted teeth. “You mean like those shitty omega ‘training’ facilities?” Azazel clapped sarcastically.  
“Exactly! He went out of his way to shut as many down as he could, put hundreds of alphas out of business.”

“And gave thousands of omegas freedom.” Dean snarled.

Azazel sighed. “Whatever. I mean, even though me myself was put out of business years ago by dear old Johnny, Alastair and Asmodeus weren’t. And isn’t that just delightful?” He did a playful skip-and-a-jump. “You really should’ve thought to think that I work for a training facility, Dean-o. I mean, we’re only a couple of miles out from the Company, and I don’t think they’ll just let you walk after killing their best hunter.”

“H-hunter?” Sam stumbled over his words. Azazel grinned, delighted. 

“Ye-es, Sammy. You know, hunt down alphas that threaten our jobs, like your Daddy, and hunt down sold omegas that escaped. There's a real pebble in my shoe…” His voice faltered for half a second, but then went right back to it’s fake cheerfulness. “Anywho, sold omegas. You know, barely presented ones that parents auctioned out for money.” He laughed, slightly maniacally. 

“You know, I was planning on bringing in your Mommy. But you know how it is, mates.” He shrugged, “As soon as I ripped her alphas throat out, she charged me. Inconvenient, but you don’t always win.” He sighed. Dean's hand still shook on the colt.

“But Dean-o, you have no IDEA what I was planning to do to your dear old Mom.”

“Shut your mouth.”

“I mean, she was HOT. I would’ve happily--” Dean roared and charged the alpha, colt forgotten on the ground. And for the second time in his life, Sam watched as someone he loved took on the yellow eyed alpha. Blood, flying all over, it was impossible to tell whose.

And then, a noise sounded from the woods. Shouting, boots running and tripping on roots of trees. And from where Azazel was lying under Dean, mouth full of blood, chuckled. “Here comes the company,” He sing-songed.

Sam was sure that if he had been presented at the time, his scent would be sharp with fear. Dean‘s sure as hell was. 

Shouting was heard from somewhere to Sams left. Unknown to Dean and yellow eyes, he subtly picked up the colt. 

“Sammy, run!” Dean bellowed at him, dodging a hit from Azazel and striking the other alpha across the face. “Go!!!” 

Sam shook his head, everything trembling. “I-I can’t.” He told his big brother.

“Yes you can! Now go!” Sam wanted to, god, he wanted to, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t. At 14, Dean took on the responsibility of hunting down the man that killed his parents whilst taking care of a ten year old AND avoiding the cops. He couldn’t let his big brother die, especially since he did his best to take care of him for as long as Sam could remember.

Then, the Company’s men appeared out of the forest, Guns cocked and pointed at Dean and Azazel. They also didn’t notice that Sam had the colt. 

And Sam made his decision. 

“Dean, duck!” He yelled. Dean rolled to the side, knowing better than to doubt his brother. And faster than any member of the Company could react, Sam shot Azazel through the brain.

And no more than a split second later, another shot rang out, but this one caused blinding white hot pain to course through his side.

He was numbly aware of everything; Dean screaming, being held back by two of the Company’s men, and blood gushing from his side.

Then the world turned on its side and faded to black.

__________________________

“I’m so sorry. God, Sammy, I’m so so sorry.” Sam awakes to the sound of his brother's broken voice and trembling hands clasping one of his.

“D-Dean?” Sam prys his eyes open, feeling as if they had been sealed shut with concrete.

“Sammy? God, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, kiddo, I should’ve-“ Sam tuned him out in favor of giving his brother a once over. Dean’s eyes were puffy and red, his lips chapped.

“You look like hell,” Sam remarked, cutting off his brother's apology tangent. Dean scoffed weakly. 

“You’re one to talk. Have you looked in the mirror lately?” Sam turned to face his brother, regretting it when his side felt as if it had been set on fire.

As soon as his brother saw the pained expression on Sam’s face, he launched right back into apologizing as if he had raised Hitler from the dead. Meanwhile, Sam’s hand wandered down to his pained— yet heavily bandaged— side.

“I was shot?” Sam interrupted. Dean swallowed, guilt clouding in his eyes.

“By the Company. Right after you did in ol’ yellow eyes.” He smiled, pride eliminating the guilt for half a second before he was swallowed by worry again.

“You did it, Sammy. You killed him.”

“Where-where are we?” Sam’s voice shook as he glanced around at the dark room with a low hanging ceiling and walls with chipped and peeling paint.

“The-the Company. They captured us, Sammy, I—“

“What did you do?” Sam interrupted again. Dean was fiddling with their mother's ring, which at one point had been removed from Sam’s neck. Dean returned it to him, tucking it gently into his open hand. But Sam could tell there was something he wasn’t telling him.

“Sam, I did what I had to.” 

“Dean! What did you do?!” Sam nearly shouted, worry clear in his voice and on his face.

When his big brother spoke again, nearly a minute later, his voice was hollow and empty.

“I… I became a hunter.” His tone was shallow; broken. Before Sam could interrupt and yell at him until they both died of old age, Dean held up his hand and continued talking quickly and frantically, as if scared that if he didn’t, Sam would up and leave.

Like he could, he was locked in a cell god knows where with a hole in his side. 

“I had to, Sammy! You were bleeding out on the ground, and they said they’d help you if I joined! I couldn’t let you die! I can’t… I can’t…” Dean’s voice trailed off, obviously trying hard not to cry. His hands gripped Sam’s a bit tighter.

And as pissed off as Sam wanted to be, he couldn’t be mad at his brother— he would’ve done the same thing.

And so all Sam did was lean into his brother, laying his head on his chest. He wouldn’t even bother asking about escaping as soon as he healed, he knew that the Company would be able to shoot them both down in half a second.

After a second Dean returned his hug, burying his nose in his hair and sighing out softly, scent broken and hopeless.

So Dean became a hunter, trying his hardest to get Sammy out of the Company, working as the Company’s perfect soldier to keep his baby brother alive and bullet-less.

And as Dean became a hunter, Sam became a manual slave. Cleaning the dingy halls and training rooms of the Company warehouse day after day, even after presenting as an alpha two years after being captured. 

And when Sam turned 21, he became friends with Kevin Tran, an omega that for whatever reason had become a permanent resident of the dingy warehouse. They’d talk for as long as they could, Sam pretending to clean the already sparkling halls outside of Kevin’s cell.

And when Dean turned 25, he‘ll be forced to go on a job to capture two sold omegas. On this job, he will try his hardest to not harm the omega that is below him, wincing in sympathy and guilt as the omegas shoulder is jerked roughly out of socket. And then later on that same job, he’ll be hit over the back of the head by a heavy vase.

When Sam is 21 and Dean is 25, they’ll meet 23 year old Castiel and 25 year old Gabriel Novak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’m REALLY a sucker for chick-flick moment Winchester Bro’s. I try my best to limit myself though, so it shouldn’t get TO bad. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> -Apple


	5. The Winchesters (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of Deans life in the Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entirely on my phone, so if there’s any typos or weird sentences that don’t make sense, that’d be why.
> 
> So, sorry, and hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Apple

Dean gingerly touched the back of his head, flinching at the blood that came back on his fingers. He let the injury be, though. It’d be fine, and he deserved it.

He flinched again when he thought about the poor omegas shoulder. He had tried his damndest to get the shoulder back into the socket, but had only gotten the joint to click back into place on the third try. So yeah, he deserved the pain.

He took off his black vest and mask, throwing them carelessly onto the ground and leaned back against the wall of the ‘room’ that he and Sammy shared. It was nothing more than a cell that they were allowed to exit and enter, but it was still better than nothing. 

Dean winced and rubbed the scent gland where his neck and shoulder met. The damn thing was sore as hell, stupid scent blockers.

What Dean really wanted to do was go and check to make sure that the Novak omegas were okay, but they didn’t need an ugly monster staring at them. Walking in a daze to the bathroom shared by half the warehouse, Dean put his fists down onto the counter, and stared at himself in the mirror. Yeah, the last thing those two needed was a monster like him trying to be friends with them.

I mean, Kevin barely tolerated him, and that was just for Sam. Slowly getting more and more repulsed by his appearance, he turned away from the mirror and pulled off his shirt, ignoring the bruises and raised skin from scars, along with the occasional cigarette burns from his ‘colleagues’.

Changing into a simple grey shirt, Dean popped his aching muscles before limping out to go and try to find Sammy. Turning down the hallway where Kevin’s cell was (Sam spent most of his time there) Dean froze when he heard brief talking, Kevin, introducing himself to someone? Sam obviously wasn’t there, he couldn’t smell him, but he did pick up on (Oh hell no) the newest omegas scents.

Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! Was mostly Dean's train of thought as he froze in place like an idiot, trying to decide what to do. Kevin probably knew where Sam was, but at the same time, that would put Dean’s entire resolve to avoid the Novaks completely to hell.

After shuffling back and forth for about ten minutes, Dean swore softly under his breath and stormed into the hallway, narrowly missing tripping over his own feet in his haste.

“Kevin?” Dean asked before entering the actual room where the cells are, as to not scare the omegas. He heard Kevin sigh softly before answering him.

“Yeah?” 

“Uh, I’m, uh, wondering where Sam is…?” He asked, awkwardly trying to shuffle his way into the room whilst simultaneously trying to make himself appear smaller (and failing).

From in between the bars of the cell, Kevin shrugged. “He came over earlier today, but I haven’t seen him in about five hours or so.” Whilst he talked, Dean kept one eye on the Novaks, the older of whom was looking at him with a look that could have wiped out an army, and the younger frowning at him. Dean was having trouble reading his expression.

“O-ok, thanks.” He said softly when Kevin was done, and started to walk away again. When he reached the doorway, he turned around awkwardly and looked dead-on at Castiel and Gabriel, (their files had stated their names).

“I, uh, I… um… sorry.” He stammered nervously, making eye contact briefly with Castiel’s blue eyes as the omega himself tilted his head to the side curiously. 

Then he fled.

________________________________________

After that less-than-pleasant encounter, Dean walked quickly around Sam’s many places that he hung out, mostly the smallest and darkest corners of the warehouse, where he could pretend to clean and nobody would notice he wasn’t actually working.

“Sammy?” Dean murmured softly, peering around and into another dark crevice. 

“Over here, Dean.” His little brothers soft voice drifted from the left. Following the voice, he found Sam curled up against the wall, hands over hiss knees and head leaning against the window.

Sammy found the window a couple of weeks into their time in the Company. A small; slightly grimy thing that’s about three times smaller than an average window, and the only one that isn’t constantly guarded, seeing as it doesn’t open. 

After he found it, Sam would spend as many hours as he could just staring out the window. It filled Dean with more guilt than usual every time he saw Sam by that window. It proved that he had gotten his little brother captured, and that it was his fault that Sammy would probably never actually go outside of his free will ever again. 

No, no. He will. Sammy will get out, Deans sure of it. 

Ever since the got here, Dean has been scouting out every single method of exit and entrance in the warehouse, and has been formulating a plan since they got stuck in this dump. 

Of course, that plans nothing more than to get Sam out no matter the cost, but still.

“Heya, Sammy,” he said softly, slowly sitting down next to his baby brother, joints aching as he ungracefully plopped down next to him. “How’s your day been?” 

Sam snorted, leaning his head back against the wall. “Hell,” he hesitated, clearly thinking about something. “I heard you found Castiel and Gabriel. I smelt them,” Dean sighed, copying Sam’s position.

“Yeah,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. He had told Sam about the Novak’s as soon as he learned about them, telling him about everything he learned from the file. At the news of the capture, Sam’s broad shoulders slumped.

“You okay?” Dean asked softly, knowing the answer but pretending not to. Sam pretended too.

“Yeah, I guess,” he murmured, rubbing his eyes and groaning softly. “I just—“ he faltered. “I really hoped that they would have escaped,” he whispered.

Dean dropped his head, trying not to cry. “Yeah,” he said softly. “Me… me too.” He rested his head between his legs.

‘More than anything.’ He added to himself.

____________________

“Why is he working here?” The voice of Castiel wafted through the halls of the echoey warehouse.

“Who, Dean?” Kevin asked drily. “He doesn’t have a choice. Got him and his brother captured a few years ago, the idiot.”

Castiel frowned. “Why do you blame him? I mean, I don’t really like him, don’t get me wrong, why would I like the man who captured me and dislocated my shoulder? But he seems… better, than the other asses here.”

Gabriel snorted softly. “Assbutt,” he murmured softly, then went back to examining the cell. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“That was one time, and I was four,” he muttered. 

“Assbutts?” Kevin asked curiously.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Cas sighed. Kevin hummed a bit then dropped it.

“But about Dean, I get it, why he did what he did. His, uh, little brother told me. I just think that he could’ve handled it better, though I’m not really one to judge.” He faltered. “I just…” he snorted.

“I’m not a big fan of alphas, and that’s probably a part of it.” Kevin hesitated. “He’s the one that brought you down here, carrying you and holding Gabe over his shoulder. Argued with the other guard that he could do it himself, I heard him.” Kevin paused again.

“He popped your shoulder back into place as best you could and then spent another 5 minutes trying to arrange you into a comfortable position.” Kevin chuckled slightly. “By the look on his face, you’d think he’d murdered a puppy with a steak knife. Which, I’m sure he’s done worse.” He sighed.

“But the alpha who brought you in could’ve been much worse. Mine…” he trailed off, leaving Cas to his thoughts. 

“Who’s his brother?” Gabe asked curiously. 

“Sam. He’s younger.” Gabriel frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“He… he doesn’t happen to smell like… greens and that really expensive soap stuff, does he?” 

“Yeah… how’d you know?” Kevin asked. 

“Nothing,” Gabe said quickly. “I just… I thought I smelt him.” 

“Really?” Kevin asked, disbelief in his tone. “I didn’t smell him, and we’re actually pretty close friends. How’d you do it?” Gabriel shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

“I—“ 

“Why can’t we smell Dean?” Cas interrupted, who was clearly not paying attention.

“He uses scent blockers.” Kevin told him. “On every scent gland.” Gabe flinched.

“Ow.” 

Cas agreed, scent blockers are painful. Then he hesitated. 

“Kevin, what actually happens at training centers?” He asks cautiously, Kevin’s breath caught in his throat. Both Novak’s could smell the fear and anxiety oozing out of the other omega.

“You- you’ll find out tomorrow.” Was all he said. And Castiel felt bad enough for the man not to ask anymore.

“I guess we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think! See you Wednesday!


	6. Leaving the Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Castiel prepare to meet Alastair, and we learn more about Kevin’s backstory.
> 
> Plus, a pinch of Destiel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty much just a filler chapter, but on Friday things really start to pick up, so I’ll see you then!
> 
> -Apple

Gabriel closed his eyes, focusing on finding the faint scent of a sort of dulled minty smell and windex cleaner.

Kevin said that it was that alpha Dean's younger brother, Sam, but didn’t know how Gabe could smell him.

Gabriel didn’t know either, but he wasn’t complaining. The scent was calming, and Gabe sure as hell needed calming if he was gonna get Cas and him out of this mess. 

After a couple of deep breaths, he opened his eyes again and glanced over to Castiel, who was curled against the side of the cell, his head rested on his arms.

An alpha (not Dean) had come into their little celled room about four hours ago and barked something along the lines of ‘night, bed, now, training.’ And then stomped out again.

Geez, these guys really didn’t have brains, did they?

Anyway, after that, his little brother had rolled over and promptly fell asleep, exhausted from possibly the worst day of their lives, but Gabriel stayed awake. He couldn’t risk falling asleep and waking up with Castiel nowhere in sight.

Risking a chance, Gabriel cleared his throat and softly asked “Kevin?” He heard a bit of shuffling, then:

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind if I ask why you’re still here? I mean, it seems like you’ve been here for a long time, and it’s not like this is a desirable vacation home or something.” Kevin puffed out a breath.

“You ever heard of Crowley?” Gabe froze. That was the alpha Chuck had wanted to sell him to.

“He-he owns you?” Gabriel’s voice shook, but Kevin merely puffed out a sarcastic laugh.

“He owns my mom. Bought her two years ago, with me in tow. Apparently the first class pretty boy omega he had his rotten eyes on escaped, lucky bastard. Anyway, the best he could get was a widowed omega and her son. Sent me off here to get me whipped into shape for ‘a good buyer’ but he hasn’t done anything, and the Company can’t do anything to sell me without his consent. So…” his voice trailed off, Gabriel was having trouble speaking.

“I’m… I’m sorry, I should’ve thought about—“ Kevin sighed, interrupting him.

“I knew it was you. Crowley always said something about the youngest Shurleys. Good for you, escaping with your brother. Changed your name to Novak, I’m guessing? And honestly, it’s not okay, but it’s not your fault. I would’ve done the same thing, we’re good.” 

Gabriel swallowed hard, but moved on. It was clear Kevin didn’t want to talk about it. “So-so how are you friends with this Sam person?” Kevin grunted. 

“Like I said, he’s Dean’s brother. ‘Cept for he’s not a hunter. Sort of a… alpha Cinderella.” He snorted. “The cleaning lady. I’ll have to tell him that, he’ll find it hilarious.” Gabe frowned.

“He will?” 

“Yeah… Sam’s not really like other alphas. I dunno, he’s just not super proud and narcissistic. And kinda has a self-deprecating humor. He’s honestly okay, I like him.”

“So… are you two like…” Gabe felt very awkward, why the hell was he even asking this?

“Are we together?” Kevin asked for him. “Nah. I’m not into alphas. They’re way too dominant. More of a beta guy. We’re just friends.” Gabe nodded, even though Kevin couldn’t see it. 

“Huh, you… uh….” Kevin snorted this time, clearly finding Gabes struggle funny.

“In a relationship? No, and if I ever get outta here, I’m not sure that I will. I’ll probably be dead or trying to do something to shut down this hell hole.” A pause. “Why? Are you—“

“No!” Gabe interrupted quickly. “God, no. I was just wondering if someone would be looking for you.” Kevin sighed.

“Yeah, my mom. But there’s not much of anything she can do, Crowley keeps her locked up 24/7. So here I am.” Kevin added the last part sarcastically. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Again, don’t be.”

And with that, they trailed into awkward silence, and Gabe found himself drifting off to sleep.

________________________

  
  


Gabriel woke up to his little brother curled into his side and purring softly. Turning to curl around Cas, Gabe purred softly back.

This was common for omegas from the same family to form a mutual bond for comfort and security. The older you get, the less you depend on the other, but in stressful situations, it was comforting for both Gabe and Cas.

After a couple of minutes, Cas startled awake with a snort, grunting slightly and pushing himself up onto the palms of his hands.

Scooting back a bit, Gabe throws his hands up in the air.

“And sleeping beauty awakens!” He cries dramatically.

“Shut up,” Cas mutters, rubbing his eyes with his fists and giving Gabe a playful glare. Gabe shoots it right back at him, grinning.

Of course, it fades quickly when two big alphas and Dean Winchester walk through the door, the difference between the oldest Winchester and the other two clear.

While Dean is slouched in on himself, trying to appear smaller, the other alphas are standing straight up and “strong”, the broad shoulders and height giving them an air of importance, but if Gabe had to guess, he would assume that Dean was bigger than both of them.

Another difference was their smell. While Gabe couldn’t smell Dean at all, tweedle dee and dum’s putrid, disgusting scents came off them in waves, leading Gabe to believe that for some reason, Dean wore scent blockers of his own free will.

Huh. Weird.

Cas was watching Dean with his head tilted slightly to the side, frowning softly. He was thinking deeply about something, but Gabe had no clue what. So, pretty much everyday of his life.

Kevin let out a faint, anxious scent, one that only Gabe and Cas could smell, as inconspicuous as he could, Gabe released back a calming one.

“Time to go,” one of the alphas told the two Novak’s, and underneath the black mask, Gabe was sure he was grinning. He growled softly, a warning for them not to come closer.

At the growl, the two alpha idiots scents stiffened with anger, and they started forward, only stopping by a warning growl from Dean.

“You’re not to touch them, that’s the trainers job,” Dean warned, and Gabriel could vaguely see his hackles raised. “Since you two can’t seem able to do this, go and wait outside. I’ll be out with them in a second.” The taller of the two tried to protest.

“But—“ Dean growled out a warning and the two scattered, leaving him alone with the three omegas. As soon as the door shut, Dean dropped to his knees in front of their cell, taking out his keys and undoing the lock.

“The trainers aren’t allowed to physically abuse you, it decreases your price.” Dean murmured quickly as he worked on the lock. “The worst they can do is threaten you, and omegas are usually so frightened they’ll usually do whatever the trainers want. The very worst they can do is scent abuse you, but you should be able to block it out. So misbehave, stay here for as long as you can, because your masters actually can physically abuse you. Trust me, it’s better here,”

Gabe blinked at him at shock. “Huh?” Dean was helping? Gabe thought he felt bad for them, but to help them? That’s suicidal, at the very least.

“You heard me,” Dean hissed, opening the cell door and gently grabbing either brother's forearm, softly pulling them out of the small ‘room’ and helping them stand up. Not being able to regain his balance in time, Cas stumbled into Dean's chest.

Dean grunted at the weight of a full grown omega falling into him, stepping back a bit, keeping a firm but gentle hold on the two Novak's arms.

Swearing, Castiel pushed himself off the alpha, cheeks bright red. “Damn leg fell asleep,” he muttered, avoiding the alpha's eyes and stepping back as far as he could, still tomato red and muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

Dean, who had stared at the omega squished against his chest like he had just eaten a puppy, backed up and cleared his throat.

“Right,” he said, and unlike Castiel, he couldn’t seem to stop staring at him. Gabriel couldn’t read his expression by just Dean's eyes, but he seemed surprised, as if he didn’t expect the omega to fall.

“Right,” he said again, apparently shaking himself out of his stupor. “Remember what I said. This place may be hell on earth, but they can’t physically hurt you. Owners, on the other hand, are a different deal altogether. The things I’ve seen…” Dean, trailed off, and his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down in his throat.

Gabriel nodded. “Thanks.” He told Dean. “We’ll try to—“ 

“What about you?” Castiel interrupted. Dean blinked at him.

“What about me?”

“You said they don’t physically abuse omegas. What about you? Do they hurt you?” Dean seemed slightly unnerved under Cas’ gaze. 

“Uh… yeah? But that’s not the point. The point is—“ 

“Why?” Uh oh. Gabe knew that look. Cas wasn’t gonna move on until he got the answer he was looking for from the alpha.

Dean, on the other hand, looked bewildered. “What?”

“Why do they beat you? Do you deserve it?” Gabe’s never really felt bad for an alpha, but at this moment, he does. Dean looks like a lost puppy, obviously having no clue as to why Cas is even interested at all.

“Uh…”

“I mean, you bring in omegas and stuff, but wouldn’t they be happy with that? And wouldn’t you do better with… I don’t know, better feedback?” At this, Dean snapped out of his stupor and snorted. 

“They beat me so I’ll do better. And I’m not really one to complain, seeing as I deserve it.” Cas, who looked like he wanted to argue further, didn’t get the chance, because it was at that moment that Deans two goonie friends joined them.

“Time to go,” one of them told Dean gruffly, eyeing the two omegas. The other one, who had been staring at Kevin, pointed to the cell he was held in, hackles raised.

“What about him?” Thing One growled. Dean growled back. 

“What about him? Alastair ain’t say nothin’ about him, so we leave him be. It’s not like he could cause much trouble,” Dean answered easily, swiftly, without an air of care. It was unsettling how quickly he shifted from guilt and underlying self hate to one of the pompous pricks of the Company.

It appeared that Dean was in charge of at least these two, so all they did was grumble a bit and reach for Cas, apparently to take him with them. Dean’s grip almost invisibly tightened on Gabes little brother's arm, and he snarled softly.

“You ain’t allowed to touch omegas, remember? Not after what you did to the last one. Keep your hands off this one.” He growled. Thing Two scoffed, but Gabe could tell he was nervous.

“C’mon, Winchester, you know Alastair was only jokin’.” Deans hackles started to raise, and Gabriel backed away as inscrutable as he could. A pissed off alpha was no laughing matter.

“Yeah? Well you can ask him yourself when we’re deliverin’ these ones. But until then, I’m in charge,” the alphas' voice was calm, but he was so tense that Gabriel was sure that if he didn’t wear scent blockers, his anxiety pheromones would’ve knocked the other two alphas out.

“Now c’mon, we’re gonna be late.” And with that, Dean started pulling the omegas out into the hall.

“Late for what?” Gabe muttered as quietly as he could into Dean's ear when the other two alphas had walked ahead, per Deans command.

“Remember what I said,” was all Dean would say, walking briskly, and pulling the Novak’s along with him. Castiel, who hadn’t spoken since the other two alphas had entered their cell room, moved his arm down minutely so that for all intents and purposes, he was holding Dean's hand. Then, he asked:

“Why do you deserve to be beaten?” Gabriel snorted. His little brother didn’t give up easily. 

Dean, who seemed shaken by this whole ordeal, just cleared his throat awkwardly and quickened his pace. Castiel squeezed his hand and asked again.

This time Dean just stared straight ahead, apparently trying the ‘if you ignore him he’ll go away’ tactic. 

“Dean?” Dean cleared his throat again and stopped in front of a large mahogany door with elegant engravings carved into them. Things 1 & 2 were waiting.

“We’re here,” Dean announced, looking relieved. He obviously wasn’t used to the intense grilling of a stubborn omega. Gabriel snorted. Wimp.

“You two go down to the garage,” he ordered 1 & 2\. “I’ll meet you there in a second.” Apparently not in the mood for arguing, the two alphas left.

“If you want to live, do what I said,” Dean hissed to them, and knocked on the large door. A silky voice answered.

“Come in,” it said cheerfully. Dean swallowed, and looked down at Castiel, who was frowning at him, looking frustrated that Dean didn’t answer his question.

“Good luck,” He told him, and nodded to Gabriel. Then he pushed open the door. Inside, Alastair opened his arms wide from his desk.

“The Novak brothers!” The greasy beta cheered. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Gabriel swallows nervously. Oh, they were so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	7. Alastair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel have a little chat with Alastair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware this is coming out a day late, and I apologize if it seems rushed. An emergency occured in my life and I wasn't able to get a chapter out on time, and I apologize for that.
> 
> Sorry if this seems kinda rushed and is really short, but on Monday the chapter should be slightly better, so stick with me here!

Gabe was terrified. Even though he would never admit it, Cas could smell it in his pheromones clear as day. And the fact that his big brother, the man that he had looked up to his entire life, was scared, made Castiel more terrified than he thinks he had ever been.

Alastair didn’t look very intimidating. Or intimidating at all, really. Narrow face with a balding head, and a salt and pepper beard, the beta looked more like a middle aged dad than one of the founding members of an omega trading and training center. And, Castiel supposed, that just made him more terrifying.

As soon as they had entered Alastair’s office, the beta had grinned, a gruesome stretch of his mouth that just looked… unnatural, on him. Plus, the fact that he smelled of nothing just made him seem more putrid.

It was obvious to Castiel that Alastair wore scent blockers too, but unlike Dean, who’s lack of scent just made Castiel uncomfortable, as if he had smelled a rose and no smell had come to him, Alastair's scentless air made him seem… deadly. As if he simply had no scent as to hunt Cas down, and force him to do his bidding. And, thought Castiel, feeling gross with the realization, that's probably why he did wear blockers.

Beta’s usually don’t have that strong of a smell, sort of a weak copy-cat scent of what Alphas would smell like, or, in some rare cases, what omegas smelt like, but they did have a scent, and for some reason that just freaked Castiel out more, because for all he knows, Alastair was a sub beta, and that just made Castiel fear that what this greasy haired beta had become could happen to him.

He found himself subconsciously reaching behind him for Dean, who had left about two minutes ago. For some odd reason he felt drawn to the soft alpha, and was appalled at the fact that he believed he deserved to be hurt.

But there was no time to dwell on that now, for Alastair was gesturing to two chairs in front of his desk, still grinning like a mad man.

“Please, after all the trouble you went through to avoid us, you must sit.”

Just at the sound of the man's voice, Castiel wanted with everything in his power to disobey him, and probably would have if it wasn’t for his brother, who was already heading towards the chairs. This just freaked Cas more, because when has his brother ever done anything that had been asked of him?

His question was answered a few moments later after he had taken a seat as well, when Alastair spoke again.

“You know Gabriel, you do in fact have the sense to do what is told of you when you have to, don’t you?” The beta pulled out from under his desk a small can with a thin nozzle. Though it took Castiel a minute to understand what it was, Gabe had no such trouble and when he saw it flinched so hard that Cas could feel it through his chair. And he understood a moment later why when he took a closer look at the can and recognized what it was.

A scent abuser. And in a split second, the meeting of Alastair went from scary to mind numbing terror.

Scent abusers, which Castiel had never actually seen in real life but had been shown pictures of the dreaded can in school, were hell, to put it shortly. In junior high and high school, when they had their subgender education presentations, this was one of the biggest points talked about, because it was one of the most dangerous and terrifying things that could happen to omegas.

With a bitter scent that, as was explained to him, smelled like acid, an alpha would pin down an omega so that they were helpless, and put the thin nozzle of the thing to each of an omegas scent glands: on the wrists, neck, and lower back. These would, in short, melt the glands off, slowly and painfully, so that the omegas could not signal with their scent for help. It would mess with their very being, and if given regularly, have the same side effects of rabies.

But it was even more terrifying however, to Gabe and Cas however, because it was what killed their mother.

Cas doesn’t remember his mother very well, if at all. She died when he was young, and when she did, Chuck had ridden the estate of any sign that she had ever existed at all. But Gabriel, who had three or four memories of his mother, had told Cas that later on, only a week or so before she died, that she had smelled of acid and burning, and that she had been restrained to her bed, her screams echoing through the halls of the large mansion.

And while Castiel did not know if this was true or not, it still gave him more fear than anything else to see that small bottle in Alastair's hand. The beta in turn seemed delighted by the fact that both brothers knew what it was.

“Ah, so you’re familiar with my little friend,” The beta cheered. “Now, you should know that we cannot actually hurt you, unfortunately, nor do anything TO drastic to your scent, but if an accident was to, er, occur, then who am I to try to stop it?” He laughed at the terrified looks on their faces.

“Now now, don’t worry, I won’t do anything of the sort to you, a two in one omega pack? Nah, you’re WAY too expensive for that. And the money I gave your father for you two?” Alastair whistled. “Small countries have lesser riches.” He splayed his hands out.

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t hurt you, ya see.” Grinning maniacally, he went on. “One or two little sprays of this baby,” He made a joking move with the can towards Gabriel, who jumped, “Is nearly invisible to alphas! AND it will still hurt like hell! So don’t worry, we can still hurt you.” Dean’s voice came into Cas’ head.

He had said that they couldn’t physically abuse them, but could scent wise? And that they’d be able to fight it off?!?! Cas felt a surge of exasperation aimed at the man. He obviously had no idea what he was talking about. Unless… 

And all at once, it hit him.

Kevin.

Oh, god.

His horror must have shown on his face, because Alastair grinned gruesomely again. “Yes, hurts like hell, but survivable. Proven by your little cell friend!” Alastair rolled his eyes, faking annoyance. 

“You have absolutely NO IDEA how much of a pain in my ass that little Tran is.” Alastair faked an accent. “I’m Crowley, and you can’t hurt this little omega, but whip him into shape and keep him here!” He sighed. “Ug, Kevin was SO frustrating. Refusing to do anything, biting the trainers.” Alastair rolled his eyes, then visibly brightened.

“But then, I got frustrated! Sprayed him on the neck, aiming to kill, and yeah, he screamed for a good three days,” Another eye roll, “But he survived! Shaky and annoying, but slightly more willing to do whatever we wanted!” Alastair laughed delightedly, and Cas felt about two seconds away from throwing up. But then, the beta checked his watch and sighed.

“Oh dear,” He pouted, sticking out his lower lip, “It seems that I have an appointment with a buddy-oh mine, Luci.” Rolling his eyes, he hit a button on his computer and sat completely back in his chair. “Well, that's all for now, but I’ll see you later alligator!” There was a tentative knock on Alastair's door. After telling whoever it was outside to come in, the beta turned back to the brothers and grinned.

“Until next time, my friends!”

_____________________________________

Dean led him down the hall, his hand gentle just above his elbow. Normally, Cas would be badgering him about this and that, but the youngest Novak was a little preoccupied with panicking.

“Where did they take him? Is he ok? Dean! Where is my brother?!” Cas was looking wildly around, shaking from head to foot. When Alastair's door had opened, Dean and the two other alphas had been standing there, and while Dean had taken him, the two goonies had taken Gabe. 

Dean, whose hand was shaking slightly, exhaled. “He’s going to a different training center,” He mumbled under his breath. “They think that omega siblings can’t be trained together, it forms too much of a codependency bond. He’ll be okay, I’ll check on him later, I promise.” Though this did little to nothing to sooth his nerves, Castiel appreciated the alpha trying to calm him down. So instead, he asked a different question.

“Where am I going?” Dean sighed, pinching his index and thumb of his free hand to his nose. 

“A training center for new omegas, for two hours. I’ll pick you up after and return you to your cell. Now c’mon, and stop talking. If they see you talking to me, it won’t be good for either of us. Today is just an observation day, so you should be fine.”

Cas shut up, but his mind was still going a mile a minute. Observation? Yeah, that doesn’t sound creepy at all. But he didn’t have any more time to worry, because they were at another door, this one seemingly made out of iron. Dean didn’t knock on this one, and instead just opened it.

Cas took a deep breath as Dean let go of him, looking around at the sterile white room. 

Well, here they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Bad? Awful? Terrible? Good? Feel free to tell me in the comments, and I'll see you Monday!
> 
> -Apple


	8. The Golden Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Sorry if this chapter sucks and is short, I was up all night trying to finish it, so if the end sounds a little weird, that would be because I was incredibly sleep deprived.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

Sam groaned, stretching his back and grunting as the joints popped, the sound reminding him of that stupid cereal his brother bought him years ago that popped when you milk on it. God, that seemed like a different lifetime ago.

After a few seconds of inspecting his work, which was to scrub the floors in training room number 303 by hand, he deemed it clean enough and stood up stiffly.

Grabbing his little pail filled to the brim with soapy water, along with his small scrub brush, he made his way out of the training room and heads towards the one at the back of the warehouse.

When he gets closer to the room, Sam frowns at the smell. While that room always smells of nothing but fear, and still does, this time it is laced with the scent of toffee and freshly baked cookies. Sam sniffs the air, confused. Did Alastair start a baking club?

Though he wouldn’t be surprised at this point if he had, Sam doubted that was it. Inching closer to the training room, the scent getting stronger, he squeezed his eyes shut and breathed through his mouth. The scent was everywhere, and the fear laced in with it so strong he felt he was going to pass out.

After a few seconds of this, he inched closer, finally leaning against the wall on the far side of the door, and peered into the large window that showed the training rooms inside. The scent was so strong at this point Sam’s eyes were watering and he swayed on his feet, but stayed standing, focusing on the image in front of him.

The first thing he noticed was the two alpha guards, with their black masks and clothing. They were talking to the trainer, whose garb was similar, except their masks covered the whole of their faces, to filter out the omega pheromones as well as protect their own. Though he couldn’t hear through the glass, it was clear they were talking about an omega, or a ‘subject’ as the trainers so lovingly called them.

As the guard on the left passed the clipboard back to the trainer, who had given it to him earlier on, he nodded and the one on the right, who was holding something small by the shoulders, pushed him roughly towards the man in white, and Sam’s breath caught in his throat.

The man the right alpha had been holding had bright brown eyes, with flecks of gold, as if the sun was shining through them. His hair was light brown, but under the harsh lights of the training room looked amber, and the defiant jut of his chin and angry glare in his eyes was prominent even from where Sam was standing.

In short, he was the most beautiful thing that Sam Winchester had ever seen. 

But he didn’t have any more time to stare at the small omega, because the two guards were coming back out of the training room, so he dropped to his knees quickly and started scrubbing the already clean floors, knowing they wouldn’t pay much attention to him.

And they didn’t, the only thing that even proved to Sam that they knew he was there was the swift and fleeting kick the right guard aimed at his ribs. Hissing at the stinging pain that coursed through his side, Sam waited until the two had rounded the corner then quickly scooted over to the training room window, knowing that the large glass frame that stretched from the ceiling to the floor was tinted, and that the trainer and the golden omega couldn’t see him.

Dumping his brush into the now cold soapy water and then scrubbing the floor, Sam kept one eye out for anyone that may round the corner of the sharp hallways and one eye on the golden omega, watching carefully.

Since he had never seen him before, Sam guessed he was new, and since he had caught the fleeting scent of the omega’s toffee and cookie scent yesterday evening, he guessed that he was one of the Novak’s, either Castiel or Gabriel. He watched, upset, as the trainer made the Novak boy stand up straight and stick his arms out, but didn’t miss the soft snarl on the omegas face as he did what the man in white asked.

After the trainer had finished poking the omega (which just consisted of pinching and prodding to see how fit and healthy the man is) he pulled out a bag and from there fished out a can, and Sam snarled, surprising himself. He can’t remember the last time he got pissed off enough to do anything primal.

After a few more tense minutes, which mostly just consisted of the trainer waving the can around and supposedly talking (Sam couldn’t see his mouth), he put the can back away, much to Sam’s relief, and to the omegas, if the slightly relaxing muscles was anything to go off of. Then the trainer packs his bag and says something into a small walkie-talkie he pulled out of his white pant leg pocket, and Sam hurriedly went back to scrubbing the floor. He knew from experience how quick the guard alphas could move.

True enough, not even five minutes later, the same men as early rounded the corner again, opening the training room door with a key card attached to their belt, and after a few more minutes, (where Sam didn’t glance up from scrubbing the shiny floor in fear of being caught, nevermind nobody could see him) they came out again with the golden omega, who was growling softly under his breath.

Unable to resist the temptation to see the Novak omega again, Sam glanced up for a split second, only to meet the eyes of the boy, who was staring right back at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

After about two more seconds of being lost in the omegas golden eyes, Sam was jolted back to the present by a sharp kick to the face. He jerked back, dully noticing that his nose was bleeding.

“Eyes on the ground, boy,” The alpha that had shoved the Novak to the trainer snarled at him. Anger welled up in Sam, and he snarled back, blinking in shock when the omega did too. The guards, who also seemed surprised by the omegas reaction, just yanked him along, and Sam hurriedly went back to scrubbing his fresh blood off the floor.

_________________________

Sam was walking down the hall to Dean and his cell, inching along the wall with his pail and brush when the alpha who kicked him earlier cornered him. 

Expecting a beating, he hunkered down against the wall, growling softly, but all the alpha did was grunt.

“Boss wants you,” he told Sam, “In his office, now. Don’t be late.” Then he walked off. Sam blinked. Alastair never wanted to see him, and the last time he had talked to the beta had been years ago. Knowing better than to keep the man waiting, Sam made his way hurriedly to Alastair's office, still clutching his pail and brush.

Finally reaching the mahogany door, Sam knocked twice, quickly, and the beta’s greasy voice called out from inside the room.

“Come in.” Pushing the door open, hands shaking so hard the water in his pail trembled, Sam slipped into Alastair's office, eyes on the floor in front of him.

“You-you asked to see me?” He risked a glance up at the beta, who was at his desk, hands clasped together, a delighted look on his face.

“Please, Sammy, sit.” He gestured to the chair in front of him, maintaining eye contact with the cowering alpha. Sam quickly trotted across the room and slipped into the chair, trembling. “Now,” Alastair continued, holding up a finger to point at himself. “I had an excellent idea.” He grinned, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Sam swallowed down his lunch, which threatened to make an appearance. 

“O-oh?” If possible, the betas smile got even bigger.

“Ye-es, in fact, it’s possibly the best idea I’ve come up with in a long, long time.” Alastair clasped his hands together again. “Now, as you know, you’re pretty much the cleaning lady of this warehouse, and this was a totally spur-of-the-moment idea of mine. But it turns out, nobody else ever thought to have an alpha Cinderella. God knows why, probably because omegas are the big thing.” He rolled his eyes dramatically. “However, alphas have a VERY good work ethic, and are a LOT stronger, for moving things! Now, as you are already whipped into shape, how do you feel about going down to the Company’s main headquarters to meet Lucifer, who is actually VERY interested in the idea?” If possible, Sam's hands shook even more.

“I-- I..” He stammered. Alastair clapped his hands together, and Sam flinched at the noise.

“Great! So, it’s Monday, and I’ll ship you out with Ruby on Wednesday, and then you should get there by Friday! Very well then, dismissed.” The beta turned back to his computer, and it was as if Sam was never even there. After sitting in shock for about three seconds, Sam shakily got to his feet, and left the office.

He walked blindly down the halls, somehow making it all the way to the cell where Dean and him resided before he broke down, tears clouding his vision as he slid his way down the wall and down onto the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his head in his knees. Tears actually started falling down his face when another realization struck him.

He had to tell Dean.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> -Apple


	9. The Pain of News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sorry this took a minute, but it’s out now! So sorry if this chapter is kind of sloppy..  
> Also, tell me if you find the (very tiny) character cameo! Oh, and one other thing is that when interacting with the omegas, the alphas in the Company wear masks so as not to be affected by their pheromones. So Cas and Gabe have no idea what Dean looks like.
> 
> Sam however, doesn’t wear a mask, and the affects it has on him are explained a little later on.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

Dean's hands were trembling. He knew that Castiel could tell, but the omega was kind enough not to say anything. ‘Coward,’ he cursed himself softly. He wasn’t the one that was about to be poked and prodded at like a slab of meat, and yet he was terrified.

Once they reached the training room door, Dean came to a stop and cleared his throat, shuffling his feet a bit before plowing ahead again, opening the door and storming through to meet Casey, the trainer waiting for them. She nodded bluntly at Dean and took Cas by the arm, yanking him to her sharply. He repressed the urge to growl.

“Clipboard?” She asked, voice brisk and down to business. Dean pulled the board from one of his gigantic cargo pants pockets (the one plus side to this hell: big pockets) and tossed it to her, ignoring her angry hiss.

“What time?” He asked sharply. From behind her white mask, Dean could tell Casey was baring her teeth at him. He bared them back.

“4.” He nodded and made eye contact with Cas one more time, silently promising him he’d be back before that. Then he turned around and left, not looking back. He couldn’t bear to. He was already at a disadvantage, being fascinated by Cas. It started the second the omega fell onto his chest, and didn’t look repulsed or freaked out in the slightest to be touching him, and it hadn’t helped when Cas had continued to ask rather… personal questions.

Dean scoffed to himself, shaking his head. Gabriel had done a good job raising Castiel. You don’t come by omegas like Cas very often. Noticing the two guards that had ‘helped’ him escort the Novak’s to Alastair earlier, Dean pushed the omega out of his head. No time for that now. As he drew closer, he greeted them.

“Meg, Ruby.” He greeted the two, the overarching snarl laced into their names prominent. The two stiffened, but didn’t make any actions against him.

“Winchester,” Meg drawled, seeming smug about something. Well, that’s never good. “You’ll never guess what big bad Boss just did.” Ruby let out a low laugh at her words, eying Dean. 

“It’s about time,” she said, obviously smirking from behind the mask. “He was getting annoying. At first it was fun, but now it’s like a fly that’s been in the house for the past couple of years and keeps popping up to do nothing but pester you.” Dean froze. Sam. Something had happened.

“What did he do?” He asked the two alphas, voice going down a couple of notches, warning them not to play games. Meg rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, if you seriously think we’re going to tell you and ruin the surprise--” Dean interrupted the blonde by grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her into the wall behind her. 

“What did that son of a bitch Alastair do?!” He shouted this time, barely restraining from ripping the annoying woman's head off. That would just make the predicament worse. Meg however, didn’t seem very deterred by his mini-meltdown.

“Oh, nothing much,” She yawned, and Dean tightened his grip on her shoulders. “I mean, I’m sure little Sammy was destined to be Lucifer's boy toy eventually. Old Luci always did have a thing for alphas.” But Dean barely heard the last part, seeing as soon as Meg had mentioned Lucifer, he had dropped her ungracefully to the floor and ran off at full speed to his and Sam’s cell. 

“Sammy?” He shouted as loud as he dared with training rooms on either side of him. “Sam!” He skidded to a halt in front of their cell, where his little brother sat with his back to the wall and his head in his hands. At his voice, Sam looked up, revealing bloodshot eyes and tear tracks down his cheeks. Dean didn’t hesitate to plop down next to him, talking a mile a minute.

“That Meg bitch said that Alastair was giving you to Lucifer. That can’t be true, can it? I mean, Alastair's evil, but he wouldn’t--”

“Alastair said that Lucifer was interested in alpha slaves,” Sam said softly, sniffing and shoving his hair back, where his bangs had begun to fall into his eyes. “He said I’d be going to the Company’s main headquarters on Wednesday, which is in--” 

“Two days.” Dean finished for him, feeling his stomach drop into his shoes. He had promised. That bastard had promised that if Dean did as he said, Sam would be safe. Shipping him out to Lucifer was as far from safe as you can get. But he couldn’t let Sam see him upset. He’s upset enough as it is, and Dean would rather die than give his little brother even more despair.

So he took a deep breath and stuck his chin up. “You’re not going,” he announced, clenching his jaw. Sam looked up, looking surprised.

“Wh-what?” 

“You’re not going.” Dean repeated. “I’m getting you outta here.” At this Sam sat up straight, staring at his older brother. 

“But how? There are guards on every exit, and they’d shoot us dead as soon as they found us escaping. I mean, the only way even one of us could would be to…” Sam trailed off, eyes widening in horror. “No.”

Dean nodded, ignoring Sam, who was frantically shaking his head. “If I give you a good enough head start, they won’t find you. Alastair will give up eventually, and you’ll be free.”

“No, no way. They’ll kill you, Dean!” 

“So?!” Dean snapped, before freezing. He hadn’t meant to say that. 

“So you’re my brother! I’m not going to let you just… sacrifice yourself!” Sam snapped right back, before shaking his head again. “No. We either escape together, or not at all.”

Dean fell silent. He still knew that his plan was guaranteed to work, and that Sam did too, but he wasn’t going to argue. “So then what are we going to do?” 

Sam sagged against the wall. “I don’t know.” They sat in silence again until Dean checked his Company issued watch. 3:30, he’d better get going.

Dean stood up, sighing. “I’ve got to go.” He made his way to the door of the cell, but paused before leaving. “We’ll get out, Sammy, I promise.” He swore to his brother softly before leaving to go rescue Castiel from Casey The Bitch. Sam kept his eyes on the floor but nodded briefly.

“I know.”

——————————

“You’re sad.” Dean blinked and looked at Castiel, who had just spoken. Dean has picked him up from Casey 20 minutes earlier, ignoring her grating complaints and taking Cas by the arm again, leading him down the hallway. That was five minutes ago, and they had spent most of it in silence before Cas spoke up.

“What?” Dean asked him, not sure what he meant.

“You’re sad, I can tell,” Castiel repeated, eyeing him with worry. This alone made Dean uncomfortable, since when did anyone care what he was thinking about? 

Plus, Dean had an underlying feeling that Cas could use the fact that he used a toothbrush against him in an argument, he didn’t really want the omega to know what he was thinking about on a regular basis, much less when his brother was to be shipped off in two days to a literal monster.

Castiel would probably say something nice and kind like sorry, and Dean was pretty sure if that happened, he would burst into tears.

“How can you tell?” Dean asked, deciding that that was the safest tear-free way this conversation could go. Besides, he was curious. He knew that his scent blockers hadn’t worn off, because he had re-sprayed himself this morning, and the only thing visible to Cas was his eyes.

Castiel hesitated. “I don’t know how I know, I just do.” He shrugged. Dean blinked.

“Right, because that makes perfect sense,” the older Winchester muttered.

“It does!” Castiel insisted, glaring at Dean.

“Uh-huh, sure thing,” The alpha replied sarcastically. Cas answered by half heartedly elbowing him in the ribs (to the best of his ability with Dean's hand still firmly on his arm) and huffing like a frustrated dog.

The pair soon made it to the hallway were Castiel and Gabriel’s cell resided. Cas wanted to ask Dean something, he could tell, but didn’t for another few seconds.

“Dean,” Cas started timidly. “Who- who brought in Kevin?” Deans grip on Cas’ arm subconsciously tightened, and the omega winced, making Dean loosen his grip instantly.

“Sorry! Sorry- it’s just…” Dean hesitated, drowning in memories, until Cas softly shook his arm in Dean's hand, jolting him back into the present. Taking a deep breath, he continued talking.

“He’s… uh, he’s dead. Killed on a hunt two years ago. You don’t need to worry, he died painfully. Kevin was thrilled at the news.” Cas, seemingly noticing that the dead hunter was a touchy subject, nodded and dropped it.

They reached the cell room, and Dean's sinuses were immediately flooded with the smell of incredibly pissed off and slightly confused omega. Cas smelled it too, because his smell immediately flooded with worry, making Dean want to comfort him in some way.

He didn’t do anything though, the last thing he wanted to do would be to freak out the omega.

Castiel immediately called out his brother's name, straining to get closer to him and see what it is making him so mad, and Dean let him, letting go of his arm and praying that he wouldn’t try to escape.

Cas didn’t though, and instead crawled immediately into the cell to comfort his brother, who was shaking slightly. Kevin wasn’t in his cell, and was probably being ‘trained’.

Feeling the guilt slap him in the face, Dean locked the cell, murmuring an apology to the brothers (who were talking hurriedly, Cas initiating most of it) and leaving the room.

Taking a deep breath, Dean walked quickly down the halls, mind whirling. Talking to Cas had provided a nice distraction, but Sam was still going to be shipped off to Lucifer in two days.

Or at least, Alastair can try shipping off his younger brother. Because his entire life Dean has protected Sammy, and over his dead body will a couple of greasy losers take his little brother for him. He’d rather take a bullet than be separated from Sam.

Dean cracked his jaw and picked up his pace. He had a meeting with Alastair to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	10. Back in the Cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit late, terrible sorry about that. Anyways, this is just a filler, and so’s the next chapter, but trust me, things get... interesting, soon.

“Gabe? Gabe? What happened? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? What—“ Gabriel cut off his brothers tangent by raising his hand.

“I’m… I’m fine.” He said, taking a few deep breaths. He was actually not fine and freaking the hell out, but he wasn’t gonna tell Cassie that.

Why did he care so damn much about that one alpha, Dean's brother, what was his name, Sam? He shouldn’t care about him. Caring about people is a weakness, and though Gabe loves Castiel with all of his heart, he can’t afford to care about someone else, to. 

And yet when that alpha bastard had kicked Sam, Gabriel had growled like it was a friend that had been hurt. For god's sake, he hasn’t even had a conversation with the man.

With effort, Gabe pushed the alpha out of his head and focused on his little brother, who had backed off but was still watching him with a worried look. Doing his best to appear positive, Gabriel grinned at Castiel.

“I’m fine,” he repeated, then wiggled his eyebrows. “So, when should I expect the wedding invitation from you and we Dean-o?” Castiel’s cheeks turned bright red.

“Shut up,” he muttered, looking towards the ground. Gabriel froze, then eyed his baby brother.

“Hold up,” Gabe said, holding up his hand, delighted. “You LIKE him!!” If possible, Castiel's face grew even more red. 

“Do not! It’s just… he’s just… interesting. But I don’t like him. Not at all. Nuh uh, nope.” Cas stammered, and Gabe grinned, having to push.

“So, you find a tall, green eyed man that you’ve never even seen the face of, and you turn into a pretty pretty swooning princess. That’s kind of cute!” Gabriel paused, frowning slightly. “And a little bit Stockholm Syndrome-y.” Cas, who was sick of his brother's antics, simply huffed.

“I do not like him.”

“Sure, sure.”

——————————

Kevin came back an hour later. Snarling at the guard that man-handled him back into his cell and snapping his teeth, the omega struggled to get out of the alphas' grip.

A few minutes later and he was back in the cell, and the second that the guard was out of sight Kevin sunk in on himself, pheromones smelling of misery. Gabriel cleared his throat awkwardly.

“So how was your first training session at the helliest place on earth?” Kevin asked bitterly. Gabriel snorted.

“Oh, just wonderful. They asked us nicely to roll over and when we did, they gave us a cookie.” He replied sarcastically. Kevin huffed out a cross laugh, and then sighed, the sounds of joints popping. 

“Mind if I take a nap? I’m feeling just a tad down after my daily torture,” he grunted, and Gabe exhaled.

“Go ahead.” The omega hesitated for a second and then spoke up again. “What’ll you do, if you ever get out of here?” He asked. Kevin didn’t even hesitate to answer.

“Find my mom, then kill Crowley.” Kevin paused, then sighed softly, the sound prominent in Gabe’s ears. “Night, Gabe.”

“Night.” After a few minutes Kevin’s breath leveled out, and in another few minutes Gabriel stretched, popping the muscles in his back and glancing at his little brother.

Castiel had fallen asleep a little over an hour ago, when the same guard as last time came into their little room and told them to go to sleep. Honestly Gabe didn’t know if it was night or day or afternoon. All he knew was that he needed to get his ‘beauty sleep’ so he could be a ‘pretty omega.’

Growling a little, Gabriel slid down the wall of the cell, knees up to his chest and glaring over the top of his legs at the bars of the stupid cage. Then, he smelled it.

Greens, like fresh cabbage, maybe, and   
dove bar soap. Which honestly is probably the weirdest scent ever, but for some reason, Gabriel liked the difference of it. What he didn’t like however, was the misery intertwined with the scent.

And not just simple misery, like the misery of losing a couple of dollars out the misery of having a loved one die. Misery that was so horrible that it made people around it want to break down and cry, misery so deep that it could never be fully erased. 

There was always a tinge of sadness in Dean Winchesters brothers scent, but this time it was overwhelming, and Gabe couldn’t stand it. 

Lurching forward and crawling on his hands and knees, Gabriel pressed up against the bars of the cage, and whistled softly. 

“Hey,” he muttered, trying to control his scent to tell the alpha to come over here, “Psst! Sam… it’s Sam, right? C’mere.” Everything was dead silent for a good two minutes, and Gabe was starting to believe that Sam had left, when the younger Winchester brother spoke. 

“What?” The alpha whispered back hesitantly. Feeling risky, Gabriel stuck his arm out between the bars of the cell and waved.

“C’mere,” He repeated. He retracted his arm back inside the cell and waited for a second. A few seconds later Sam appeared, and Gabe’s heart jumped to his throat.

Because the alpha was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Shaggy brown hair that almost hung into his eyes, which were as bright as the moon in the darkness, with a slightly chiseled face. And it sure as hell didn’t hurt when the alpha rolled his lip between the teeth.

“Uh…” Gabriel stammered, not really sure what to do now that the alpha was standing in front of him. “Hi?” The alpha, who seemed just as unsure as he was, gave an awkward little wave.

“Hi?” He whispered back. “Why, uh, why am I over here?” Oh, shit, why WAS he over here? Gabe knew that he had called the alpha over to him for a reason, but couldn’t remember for the life of him what it was.

“Uh… because I’m an alpha magnet?” He half-heartedly joked, trying to come up with something to say. But his attempt at an ice breaker just seemed to make Sam more uncomfortable. 

“Uhm, I think I have to go?” The alpha looked behind him, and when he looked back, Gabe could see the fear reflecting in his eyes. “I’m Sam.” Gabriel nodded, sticking his arm back out through the bars for Sam to shake.

“Gabriel.” Awkwardly yet gently, Sam to his hand and quickly shook it, and Gabriel could feel the rough calluses that coated his palms. Then the alpha let go and stumbled to his feet, waving awkwardly again as a goodbye. Gabriel waved back. 

It was only after Sam had disappeared from view that the smell of the alpha became prominent in Gabe’s mind again, and he swore to himself softly when he remembered why he had called the man over in the first place. Sam had smelled upset, right. 

“Nice going, Novak,” Gabriel muttered to himself as he crawled back to the corner of the cell, wrapping his arms around his person.

Leaning his head back, Gabriel started drifting off to sleep, still internally cursing.

God, he’s an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	11. Nothing is Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so warnings for mentions of abuse and sexual harassment, but nothing else, really.
> 
> Again, this is just pretty much a filler and a glimpse into Cas and Gabe’s life on the run, but next chapter is gonna be the good one.
> 
> Also, I am aware that this is out a day early, but that’s because I won’t be able to update tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Gabriel is acting… weird. Which is honestly very confusing and stressful to Cas, because Gabe is his safety net, and his safety net is acting like a corgi that simultaneously is having a sugar crash and a caffeine high.

He’s been sitting in the corner of the cell, muttering to himself about God knows what, and every time Cas asks if he’s okay, he says yes, he’s fine, ‘nothing is wrong.’ 

And that’s exactly how Cas knows something _is_ wrong. 

When Castiel was little, and still living in Shurley manor with Gabriel as well as their absent father and Michael, he had honestly thought it wasn’t that bad. It wasn’t until _after_ he was on the run with Gabe that he thought differently about the large house he resided in until he was fifteen.

One of the times he had realized that their house _wasn’t_ like houses like other kids at schools houses was when he was eight. Gabriel had been ten at the time, and Cas had come back from school to find Gabe (who got out an hour before him in school) limping, holding his stomach.

He had asked what was wrong, and Gabriel had told him that it was a couple of kids at school, just one or two broken ribs, don’t worry, it’s fine.

 _“Nothing is wrong,”_ he had insisted. And the first time, since in Castiel's mind, his older brother could not tell a lie, he believed him. But Cas hasn’t missed the way that Michael had glanced at his brother with a smug look when they were out in the gardens, Cas doing his best to tape up his brothers ribs, not understanding why Gabriel didn’t want to go to the hospital.

It wasn’t until eight years later that Castiel had realized that he had seen Gabe walking home from school through his classroom window, laughing and talking with his friends about one thing or another, not in pain in the slightest.

It hadn’t occurred until eight years later how proud Michael had seemed after Gabe had relented and went to the hospital with the eldest Shurley as chauffeur, Michael telling the doctor that it was a couple of broken ribs, nothing more.

And Cas hadn’t wondered until later how Michael knew that Gabe had broken ribs, because he had been coming home from drinking with his friends, and was so drunk that he probably just went to his room. It didn’t occur to him that maybe Gabe had accidentally gotten in his drunken older brother's way.

But it did later and when he confronted Gabe about it in the disgusting motel they were crashing it, Gabriel had simply shrugged.

“ _So maybe it wasn’t a few kids at school,_ ” he had shrugged, face stoic from on his bed, where he was tying his shoes. “ _It’s in the past now, Castiel_.”

But that was the first time, at sixteen years old, that Castiel thought that maybe, just maybe, ‘Nothing is wrong’ means something else entirely.

The second instance that had happened that Castiel had worried about later had been only nine hours later, when they had met back up in the hotel room, Gabriel’s knuckles bleeding and a tear stained face greeting him. But Gabe hadn’t said a thing, just got into the shower.

Castiel had asked what was wrong, and he had said the exact same thing.

“ _Nothing is wrong, Castiel. Stop worrying about me, kiddo._ ” But Cas didn’t miss the way that alphas on the street wolf-whistled at him, nor the way at least half of them had nasty scratches, and one of them a broken nose.

The worst part of it all was the fact that he couldn’t do anything to help. Cas couldn’t go against alphas, since they use their pheromones in fights to incapacitate omegas, and he couldn’t be incapacitated without Gabriel finding out.

So Cas helped patch him up, helped him avoid alphas, and even though it wasn’t okay, it was getting there. But Castiel always knew that ‘Nothing is wrong,’ is the biggest damn lie that his older brother could tell him.

So as they sat in the dark, musty cell of the warehouse, Kevin Tran sleeping in the cell next to them, and Gabriel said ‘nothing is wrong,’ that is a damn lie. And Castiel is going to find out what is wrong, even if it kills him. 

But he’ll have to do it later, because Dean Winchester and Co. are coming into their room, and before he knows it, he’s being gently pulled down a hallway, and away from his brother.

This time, Cas is too wrapped up in his thoughts to protest, and stays silent until Dean awkwardly clears his throat.

“Are you, uh, are you okay?” He asked Cas, who snapped to attention, looking up.

“Huh?” He asked, mind still on Gabriel.

“You okay?” Dean asked again, reaching the arm that wasn’t on Castiel to scratch the back of his neck. Cas blinked, then scoffed.

“No.” Then he went back to thinking about how he could trick Gabe into telling him what was wrong. Dean, who seemed just a bit confused by his actions, just cleared his throat and avoided eye contact.

“I-I mean, I don’t blame you. I mean, it’s not-not like this is Cinderella’s castle, and-and I’m sorry for thinking that you’d be ok, plus, I-I think—” Cas looked up at Dean, frowning.

“What? No, that’s not it, well, kinda, but it isn’t your fault, and I think—” Cas blinked, just noticing Deans posture. Interrupting himself, he spoke again.

“Hey, you’re still sad! Why? Was it me? Wait… if it is me, I’m not sorry! Well, I mean, it’s not really your fault, but—” 

“No, no, it’s not you, I mean, not that you care, and not that I care that you don’t care, nor do I care about caring, so, uh, it’s nothing, nothing is wrong, don’t worry about it.” Cas scowled. There it was again.

 _Nothing is wrong_. His fuming was cut off though when Dean stopped in front of the training room door. This time, instead of Dean coming in, the trainer girl, Casey, came out into the hall. 

She nodded at Dean, grabbed Castiel by the arm, and marched him into the sterile white room. Castiel craned his head around to look at Dean one more time, then the heavy door swung shut, and Cas was once again alone with Casey.

——————————

“Hey! Careful of the arm!” Cas complained as Dean’s rough glove gripped his sore forearm. Dean’s hand immediately softened.

“Sorry! Sorry… it’s my fault, I-I mean—” Dean stammered, obviously worrying that he hurt Cas. Feeling guilty, Cas shook his head.

“No, it’s not your fault. I just…” Cas trailed off. During training, Casey had told him that they were going to try ‘something new.’

It had… been uncomfortable, to say the least. 

But Cas hadn’t completely lost his head, and he at least felt a _little_ bad for alpha, so he tried his best to apologize.

“Look, it’s not…” Castiel sighed, then tried again. “I don’t… blame… you. I-I mean I do, you are, uh, the guy that brought me in, but… you didn’t have a choice. And… I don't think that… Gabriel does either. I-I mean, he _did_ hit your head. Hey… is your head okay?” Dean, who seemed a little out of it by his mini rant, shook his head then nodded.

“O-ok.” The alpha stammered.

Cas nodded, apparently satisfied by Dean’s (slightly breathless, but Castiel didn’t notice that) response.

“Okay.”

They lapsed back into silence. Soon, they reached the cell. Right before entering the room, Dean stilled, clearing his throat. 

“Uh… thanks. For not…” he trailed off, but Cas nodded, understanding what he was trying to say.

“You’re welcome.” 

And for the first time since he got here, Cas thought that maybe, _maybe_ Dean was smiling behind his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think, and see you on Wednesday!
> 
> -Apple


	12. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is kind of short and sucky, but it’s very important to the story line, and I tried my best.
> 
> Enjoy!

Green. The grass is incredibly green. It’s all Sam can really see from the window, along with a slight sliver of blue sky, but it’s possibly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Well, other than—

Sam’s thoughts were interrupted however, when the sound of something heavy hitting the floor sounded behind him. He jolted and quickly snapped his head over to the noise, before realizing it wasn’t for or because of him. Warily he returned to resting his forehead against the cold heavy duty glass of the window.

As much as he would like to his blissfully ignorant thoughts of everything around him _except_ for the predicament he was in, Sam couldn’t. Today is Tuesday, the day he’s to be shipped out to Lucifer.

Although Dean hadn’t told him, Sam could tell he had approached Alastair about the problem, but it hadn’t changed a thing, other than the busted lip and two broken ribs Dean gained in confronting the beta.

His older brother had made up some bullshit story about how he had gotten into a fight with Ruby and Meg, but Sam didn’t believe one second of it. He had once seen Dean fend off Meg, Ruby, and two other guards that had ganged up on him with so much as a scratch. So no, the only person that Dean wouldn’t defend himself against would be Alastair.

But Sam hadn’t said anything about Dean's story, and had simply taped Dean's ribs and done his best to stop the bleeding on his lip. That had been not even four hours after Sam had told him about the deal, and as far as he knew, Deans hadn't planned anything else. Which makes Sam worry even more.

Never, in the 21 years he’s been on this earth, has Dean _ever_ just quit something. The fact that he seems to have given up on Sam, made the younger Winchester worry even more. That usually meant that he had something big planned. 

But Sam didn’t dwell on that for too long. Focusing on the grass outside of the window yet again, he frowned. If only there was a way to escape, to get out. If only—

Sam froze.

Wait a minute.

And it was at this moment that Sam realized that he is possibly the biggest dumbass ever to walk upon the planet earth.

It’s a _window_. 

Sam grinned, pushing a breath out through his nose softly, he couldn't believe he didn’t notice.

It’s a motherfucking _window_.

And windows can be broken.

But Sam’s delight was short lived, because yeah, it’s a window, which means they can escape through it, but it’s a heavy-duty bullet proof window sealed for the exact purpose of preventing escapes, and even if it could be broken, the noise would alert every guard in a mile radius to the sound.

Adrenaline sucked out of him, Sam simply leaned his forehead against the window again, closing his eyes. They didn’t open again until about ten minutes later, when his brother’s voice sounded behind him.

“Sammy? You okay?” Dean asked softly, obviously worried. Blinking up at his older brother, Sam simply tilted his head slightly.

“Not really, but what’re you gonna do?” He sighed, glancing at Dean, who in question shrugged, eyes sharp with concern.

“Sam… I know you don’t want to, but when I say so, I want you to—”

“No.”

“But,” Dean tried again. “If is our only option—”

“ _No_. We’ll find some other way.” 

Knowing there was no arguing with Sam, the older Winchester simply sighed and held out a gloved hand. Sam grabbed it, pulling himself up and away from the window. 

“I’m just sayin,” Dean started softly, eyeing Sam, “That at the moment, it’s our best option.”

“What is? Using you for bait?! No, there’s no way.” Sam shook his head. Dean simply growled softly.

“Just, let me finish?” He asked, frustrated. “Anyway, if it _is_ our best option—” he held up his hand, preventing Sam from interrupting, “if it is the only plan we can come up with, I want you to try your damned hardest to get the hall hell outta here. But,” he hesitated. “If there’s time, promise me you’ll grab Castiel and Gabriel and Kevin. Help them escape, I’ll draw attention away from you out. They’re the only omegas in the warehouse right now, and the least I can do is suffer for them, to at least _try_ to make up for the pain I've caused them.”

Sam’s mouth felt dry. “Dean…” he started, then trailed off. He knew there was no arguing with his brother, not this time. “Okay. Okay, I promise.” He finally agreed, grudgingly. “But it’s not over yet. I mean, today’s the day, and nobody’s come to—”

“Oooh, Winchester?” The brothers froze at the familiar sound of the alpha guard, Ruby’s, voice. “Time to go to Lu-ci,” she sang, sounding delighted. Dean’s hand drifted to his gun, which was holstered on his hip. Finally, Ruby came into view at the end of the hall, hand also over her gun. She continued walking forward.

Even though she wore a mask, same as every other guard, Sam could _hear_ her grinning ear to ear, and it sent chills to his side. Almost subconsciously, he stepped closer to Dean.

“Ah, what’s wrong?” Ruby pouted. “Does big bwother Dean not want you to go? How sad…” apparently wanting a struggle, Ruby lunged forward, hoping to piss off Dean. Even though he hated to admit it, Sam had to notice it appeared to work. Dean snarled, muscles in his shoulders bunching and every inch of him tensing, getting ready to fight tooth and nail.

Stuck between the indecisive panic of running away, like his brother told him to, or helping Dean fight Ruby, it was decided for Sam when the female alpha stalked forward to grab him, and Dean leaped in between them with more speed than Sam thought possible, tackling Ruby and both of them hitting the ground. 

Stepping forward to help his brother, Dean _roared_ , making eye-contact with his little brother for no more than half a second before yelling.

“Sam! Go! You promised!” 

And so hating himself more than he ever thought possible, Sam turned tail and ran, not looking behind him, heading towards the room where the Novak’s and Kevin’s cells were.

And it was too late when Sam heard the sound of a gun going off, unable to know if it was Ruby or Dean that had been injured, or killed.

Two more shots followed the first one, and all Sam could do was run faster, tears streaming down his face and self-hatred roiling in his stomach.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	13. Ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I have oh-so creative chapter title ideas. This chapter became kind of video game-y, but that is because I'm shit at fighting scenes. Just a warning, some of the things Ruby says can be triggering, so be warned. Enjoy!

Pain. White-hot, stinging pain that starts at his left side, right below his rib cage, and courses through his body like poison.

As soon as Ruby shot him, somehow managing to get her gun out and pull the trigger up next to his side, Dean had yelled, expecting it to hurt, expecting to feel something, but his adrenaline was so high that he couldn’t feel the bullet in his side at all.

Grabbing her forearm, Dean flipped Ruby over, grunting when she aimed a kick at his bloody side. After a few minutes of wrestling for her gun, Dean managed to grapple it out of her grip, holding it directly above her forehead. But Ruby merely laughed.

“I always knew you were hopeless.” She panted, eyes bloodshot. “From the moment they dragged you in bloody with that bitch of a brother.” Dean’s hand shook.

“Shut up.”   


“I mean,” She continued, “I’ve. seen the way you look at that new omega, the one with the blue eyes? How fucking pathetic.”

“Shut your mouth.”   
  
But Ruby merely giggled. “Go ahead, kill me. But Alastair will sure as hell be pissed off. I mean, you will have killed his best soldier.” Hesitating, Dean scowled. She had a point. But then Ruby spoke again.

“Then again, you let me live? I’ll find that little blue-eyed omega bitch, and you remember what I did to those other omegas? That little no-no thing we’re not supposed to do? I’ll do it to him. I’ll make him  _ scream _ . And when he asks why? Why, are you doing this to me?” From her place on the floor, pinned other Dean, she let out a cackle. “I’ll tell him  _ you _ wanted me to. I’ll tell him that little old Dean-o wanted to do it himself, but didn’t have the time. I’ll make him sob, cry, the whole nine yards. But I won’t just do it to him. I’ll do it to his brother, too. And Kevin, and Sam. I’ll make every single one regret being alive.”   
  
Tears running down his face now, Dean moved his finger so that it was over the trigger. “Shut up.” But Ruby merely laughed again and continued talking.

“Oh, I’ll fuck that Castiel so damn hard he’ll be begging, screaming,  _ wanting _ me to kill him, but I won’t. I’ll--” But Dean had enough. The gun went off with two bangs that echoed through the halls. Ruby fell back, dead. Only then did Dean feel the white-hot pain of the bullet, wedged into his side.

He vaguely heard shouting down the hall and knew that more guards would be coming soon, alerted by the three gunshots, and he managed to push himself off the body of the dead alpha, one hand clutching his side and the other Ruby’s gun, and he started down the hall, leaning on the wall for support. He had to find Sam. 

At some point, he remembered that he had a gun too, but left it in his holster. At this point, he was pretty sure if he let go of his side that his guts would fall out. 

About five minutes later, ducking into abandoned and dark corridors when he heard alphas running through the warehouse, no doubt talking about the dead Ruby on the floor and the fact that Dean was missing, the older Winchester found himself in front of the cell where the Novak brothers and Kevin were kept, and after a second of hesitating, he quickly pulled his hand from his side, opening the door and coating the doorknob with blood. 

“Sam?” He asked hoarsely, pressing his hand back into his side and closing the door with his foot, eyes straining to see in the dark room as he limped forward. But there was no reply from his younger brother, and instead, a familiar voice echoed from one of the cells. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked, and Dean quickly hobbled his way over to his cell, shakily unhooking one of the cell keys from his belt and unlocking the barred door. Cas quickly stood up, eyes widening at the sight of Dean. “What the hell happened?” Vaguely noticing that he still had his mask on, Dean once again quickly removed his hand from his side to rip it off, breathing in the fresh air as he dropped the black thing to the floor and put his hand back on his bullet wound. Cas’ eyes got comically bigger when he removed it, but Dean didn’t say anything, choosing to focus on the topic at hand.

“Where’s Sam? Gabriel? Kevin?” He asked, looking around the room once more and weakly leaning against one of the cells. Obviously uncertain on what he should do, Cas made an odd gesture with his hands, before they found their way to Dean’s side, helping the older Winchester hold pressure to the wound. Dean blushed but Cas didn’t notice.

“I-I don’t know. Last I checked Gabe was still in training, and Kevin wasn’t here when I arrived, like, five minutes ago. Dean…” Cas paused slightly. “What the hell’s going on? The alpha that picked me up threw me into the cell and got a notification or some shit and ran off. What happened?” Dean opened his mouth to speak, coughing a little before he started talking.

“Ruby… a guard, came to take away Sam, and-and I tackled her. Told Sam to get you, your brother, Kevin, and run. I… I killed her. I…” Suddenly struck by the fact that he had killed someone, Dean leaned even more heavily on the cell for support. Cas’ hands tightened on his side. 

“She shot you,” He said softly, before looking around, probably to find something to bind Dean’s side. Not finding anything, he sighed before removing his long sleeve shirt, ignoring Dean’s stammered ‘you don’t need to do that’ excuses as he pulled the shirt over his head, revealing a short-sleeved shirt beneath it. He rolled up the shirt and tied it as well as he could around Dean’s side, obviously not having a single clue what he was doing. They were interrupted by shouting, and Cas turned to look Dean dead on in the eyes.

“Do you have another gun?” Dean blinked, mind a little muddled from blood loss. 

“What?” 

“A gun,” Cas repeated. “You know, has a trigger, makes a bang noise.” He made a finger gun, fake shooting it. Blinking again, Dean nodded, gesturing to his hip.

“In my holster.” Cas got the gun out, cocking it with ease, obviously knowing what he was doing. Dean cleared his throat, before deciding to ask how the hell he knows how to work a gun so well. “How do you--”

“Gabriel.” Was all Castiel said before turning to open the door cautiously. “He was very determined to have me know how to put a bullet through asshole alpha brains.” Dean blinked, yet again.

“Ah.” Without warning, Cas opened the door, revealing a single alpha, who quickly got out their gun, pointing it at Dean. Cas shot him in the chest, before looking around the corner and stepping out of the room, looking back at Dean.

“Are you coming or not?” Dean, who had been staring like an idiot at Castiel, convinced that he was going to kiss the omega, shook his head to clear his thoughts, and followed the younger Novak, gun in hand.

They slinked around the hallways for about three minutes before getting caught, three alphas crowding them at the end of the hall, Cas shooting two and Dean shooting one, before more shouting erupted around them, along with the telltale sound of footsteps running down the hall. Azure eyes met emerald. And one word was spoken between them. 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	14. Run In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is pretty short, but... here it is! 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Gabriel doesn’t like the Company’s training techniques very much. Even though Dean was correct and the trainers don’t actually harm you, they have other ways to drill their message into their desired target’s head. 

For example, today was the synthetic smell of a miserable and dying omega. Gabriel had been able to resist the anxiety-inducing scent for all of two minutes before he whined and surrendered, doing what the trainer wanted and laying down. 

The Companys, Gabe had noticed, primary way of getting omegas to do what they wanted was to target their direct biology. There’s an injured omega? Another omega would do anything in their power to make the miserable one feel better, including lying down and surrendering. A couple of days ago Castiel had warned him that they would target the scent glands in your arm to get you to do what they wanted, and that was possibly the worst pain that Gabriel had ever felt. But he pushed training out of his mind.

He was being walked back from training by only one of the alpha jocks that accompanied him, (the other one had said something about getting the bitch, whatever the hell that meant) her hand tight and unyielding on his forearm, when a loud shot went off down the hallway and Dean’s really pretty alpha brother, Sam, had rounded the corner, misery staining his scent. He seemed to be headed the same way they were, to the cells, but unlike them, he didn’t stop cold.

As soon as Sam had come into view, the guard had frozen, staring at him as he bolted down the hallway, and didn’t seem to realize until after he was long gone that she probably should have stopped him. But then another two shots went off. Both Gabe and the alpha’s heads snapped to attention at the sound, but the guard didn’t make a move to do anything. 

After a few seconds of hesitation, they moved on, the hand of the alpha resting on her holster. But it was only ten minutes later when they were almost at the cell that Gabe collapsed. 

He didn’t have a choice because the air was so stained with the smell of anxious and worried omega, his _brother_ , that Gabriel just fell to his knees, breath caught in his throat. The guard could clearly smell it too but was probably used to it. What she probably wasn’t used to, however, were the two holes that were riddled into her neck not even a minute later. The alpha thudded to the floor, dead, and from his place on the floor, Gabe heard his brothers yell.

“Gabe!” In an instant, Castiel was on his knees in front of his older brother, holding his shoulders and shaking him as violently as possible. “Gabe!” He yelled again. Gabe grunted, trying to get himself out of his freaked out brother’s grip. 

“Cut it out,” He muttered at Cas, who was still shaking him. “You don’t shake it when it doesn’t work, Cassie, everyone knows that.” Sighing with relief, Cas let go of him, only to grab onto him again and pull him to his feet. 

“C’mon,” His little brother grunted as he pulled them up off the floor. “We’re escaping.” Gabriel blinked, then looked at Dean, who was lurking behind Cas and staring at the omega as he had single-handedly saved the TV series _Firefly_. Then he blinked again and looked back to Cas. 

“Okay? You somehow managed to escape—”

“Dean shot three of ‘em,” Cas interrupted, grinning. “Then he pushed us through a small corridor, and we lost them! We circled around, and here you are!” Cas looked back at Dean, beaming at him. The alpha, who had no idea what to do with the praise, crossed his arms and cleared his throat, wincing when he put pressure on his side. Gabe frowned at him.

“Got shot,” Dean said roughly, before looking up, green eyes bright with concern. “Have you seen Sam?” Gabriel froze, feeling his insides turn to lead. 

“No…” He murmured, concerned. “I saw him earlier running towards the cells, but I haven’t seen him since. You haven’t…?” Dean, who had clearly picked up on Gabe’s concern for his brother but thankfully decided not to comment on it instead shook his head.

“I... uh… told him to run earlier, but I haven’t seen him since.” 

“Kevin’s missing too,” Cas piped in, worry etched on his face. He faltered, then spoke again. “You don’t think that—”

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Gabe interrupted, pushing the thought Cas presented out of his head. “Anyways, you have a gun for me?” Dean blinked, and Gabriel scowled, putting on his best ‘I’m waiting’ face.

“Uh…” They didn’t have time to discuss, however, because shouting was heard at the end of the hall, and five alpha guards rounded the corner. Cocking his gun, Dean put two of them out immediately, and Cas managed to get one before the last two were in front of them, one of which punched Dean in the jaw so hard the alpha slid down the wall, half unconscious. 

Cas grappled with that one; who had knocked his gun out of his hand; but Gabe didn’t have time to help his little brother, because the other guard was on him in an instant, pinning him to the ground and holding his hand over his face, covering Gabe’s mouth and nose.

As he struggled to breathe, the alphas gloved hand over his face, two shots sounded and the alpha on top of him slumped over, Gabriel immediately wriggling out from under him and shakily stood up, panting. Of course, his trouble wasn’t over yet, because he was accosted by the sight of Castiel gripping a gun, panting as he stared at the dead alphas, then turning to glance at Dean.

The alpha was pushing himself off the wall, looking dazed as he held his wounded side. Cas quickly moved to help him up, the alpha still staring at him like he hung the moon. 

It was silent and tense for all of three seconds, in which the two stood together, inches apart, Castiel biting his chapped lips and Dean staring at him with an enraptured look. Feeling incredibly uncomfortable, Gabriel cleared his throat loudly, and both heads snapped over to him.

“Right,” he said, picking up the six guns that lay on the floor. “We’d better get going. There are six bodies on the floor, and we weren’t exactly quiet. Pulling apart, both Cas and Dean nodded.

“Yeah, let’s move on,” the alpha muttered, scooping up his gun and glancing around. “We should head towards the window. If Sam’s anywhere, it’ll be there. And who knows…” Dean looked at the Novak brothers with a cocky grin. “We might just have a chance with eight guns and a couple of badass omegas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	15. Another Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

  
Cas panted, lowering his gun and, after making sure his brother was okay, turned to Dean, who was slumped against the wall and slowly pushing himself to his feet, hand tight on his side.

Castiel quickly moved over to help him, pulling him to his feet and helping add pressure to the alphas wound, murmuring a soft apology when Dean winced. He made the mistake of looking up, catching eyes with the brilliant emerald ones that stared back at him. 

Feeling Dean’s hot breath fanning across his face, Cas’ eyes darted down to the alphas lips, cheeks red. He rolled his own lip between his teeth, both Cas and Dean moving closer, closer, closer…

“ _ Ahem, _ ” His older brother not-so-secretly cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. Cas leaped away from Dean, in his scurry to get away almost knocking the alpha again. 

“We’d better get going,” Gabriel told him as he scooped up the guns that littered the floor. “There are six bodies on the floor, and we weren’t exactly quiet.” Dean nodded, picking up his gun.

“Yeah, let’s get going,” He muttered, still blushing. “We should head towards the window. If Sam’s anywhere, it’ll be there. And who knows, we might just have a chance with eight guns and a couple of badass omegas.” This last comment was aimed at Castiel, who blushed and looked away.

Gabriel, who hadn’t noticed the exchange, nodded and stuck two guns in his pants pockets, cocking another two. Then he tossed an extra gun to both Cas and Dean. 

“Lead the way,” He told Dean, gesturing for the alpha to show them to the window. Dean coughed and complied, limping down the hall, keeping close to the wall. Cas followed, keeping his ears perked for any sound of danger.

They made it all the way to the hall with the window before Dean froze, and turned to go back. Cas quickly grabbed onto his arm, tugging. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, worry etched into his features. Dean looked down at him, eyes bright with fear. 

“Sam’s not here.” He told the omega, before trying to move down the hall again. Castiel tightened his hold on the alphas arm. 

“Dean…” Cas began softly, trying to stop Dean from struggling and have him listen to reason. “We have no idea—”

“He’s my  _ brother _ , Cas! I can’t just leave him—” 

“I’m not saying that you will,” Cas interrupted calmly. “But you have no idea where he is, and running through the halls of a guarded facility? You’d almost definitely get shot,  _ again. _ So we regroup, get out into the woods, and figure it out from there. However, I’m not just gonna let you go out there and die.” Dean was staring at him with an inscrutable look on his face. Then, he shook his head.

“No. I have to find him.” He started forward but didn’t get far. 

“Uh… guys?” Gabriel, who had been examining the window, alerted them, staring behind them as he slowly raised his hands behind his head. Cas turned around and swore, before doing the same thing. Dean followed suit.

“Just like that,” a southern accent sounded from behind the black mask, a handgun cocked directly at Cas’ head, two other guards behind the alpha. Dean's shoulders slumped.

“Benny?” He asked, in a betrayed tone. Benny in question tilted his head.

“Sorry, brother. Alastair’s not exactly happy, gotta bring you in.” With his head, Benny motioned for his two guards to grab the omegas. The two advanced. Cas glared at the one that grabbed his forearms. 

Benny grabbed Dean by the shoulder, keeping his gun pointed at the other man’s head. 

“Benny…” Dean started again, apparently unsure of whatever he wanted to ask. The alpha behind Cas manhandled him towards Benny, and Cas hit him with the best kicked puppy look he could muster. Benny hesitated, then glanced back at Dean, eyes squinted slightly. Then, two loud shots sounded.

Benny’s two guard friends dropped to the ground, and the alpha lowered his gun and started advancing to the window. He shot the glass twice before kicking out the pane and turning back to the others, who were all staring at him, dumbfounded. 

“C’mon!” He hissed, gesturing towards the window. “It’s only a matter of time until Alastair sends more guards.” Cas and Gabe advanced forward, Dean on their heels. Benny boosted them out the window, and Cas inhaled deeply when the scent of pine and grass hit him. He turned around, but Dean wasn’t behind him. Benny was still trying to force him to go through the window. 

“My brother!” Dean protested as he was pushed through the window.

“I’ll find him. That Kevin kid, too.” Benny swore, before shoving Dean all the way outside. After helping the alpha to his feet, Cas bent down next to the window, meeting eyes with Benny.

“Thank you,” he said, giving the alpha a small half-smile. Then, he frowned. “Why did you help us?” Benny simply gave him a grim look.

“You’re not the only one that has a score to settle.” Suddenly, shouting sounded down the hall. Both Cas and Benny’s heads snapped at the noise. Castiel felt a familiar warm hand slip around his arm and pull him back. 

“You’ll be okay, won’t you?” Cas asked Benny, concerned. But the alpha merely shrugged.

“Probably not. But I’ll live, hopefully. Just made up some bullshit story. Wish me luck.” He met eyes with Dean and nodded.

“Thanks,” Dean told him. Benny just inclined his head.

“Go. Sam and the kid will meet you in the woods somewhere, I promise.” And without another word, the alpha disappeared from the broken window, shouting to the guards down the hall. 

Cas got to his feet, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him into the forest, following Gabriel. Yet Dean still dragged his feet.

“But—” he began, looking troubled. Cas squeezed his hand, looking up at the alpha. 

“It’ll be okay.” He assured, before hesitating. “At least, I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!  
> I won't be able to update at all on Friday, life is getting very hectic at the moment so I won't be on here at all for at least three days. Sorry for the inconvenience!  
> -Apple


	16. Casey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Again, very sorry for not updating on Friday, but life happened.   
> Enjoy!

  
Sam’s heart pounded in his chest, tears still running down his face. He didn’t know how long he had been sprinting down the Company halls for, and he didn’t really care. It could have been minutes, hours, seconds, who knows?

He had bolted past the golden omega and an alpha guard earlier but hadn’t noticed it had been Gabriel until it was too late, and he was already down a different corridor. He was aiming to get to the cell where Kevin and the Novak’s were kept, and got there in no less than two minutes, skidding to a stop in front of the door, hands on his knees and panting.

He quickly yanked the door, open and squinted in the dark room, eyes adjusting to the change in light. He risked a hushed whisper. “Hello?” It was silent for all of ten seconds, and Sam had started to believe there was no one in the cells until a hoarse voice spoke out of the darkness.

“Sam? Is that you?” Sam quickly grabbed the keys hanging on a hook by the door, hands shaking terribly as he darted over to the cell on the far left.

“Kevin!” After a couple of tries, Sam finally managed to put the key in the padlock in the cell, and unlocked the door, swinging it open. Kevin quickly crawled out to meet him, face shadowy in the darkness. 

“Sam, is everything okay? I heard gunshots…” Sam swallowed, eyes welling with tears again.

“We’re getting out,” He told the omega, starting back out of the door. “Now.”

Kevin trotted to keep up. “What about Dean?” Sam stilled, swallowing.

“I--” Kevin, obviously sensing that Sam wasn’t in a very chatty mood, shook his head. 

“You know what? Nevermind. Let’s just get outta here, then we can focus on Dean, okay?” Sam swallowed again, then nodded. 

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Kevin confirmed, before looking around him. “Now _ please _ tell me you found a way out of here?” Sam faltered, then shrugged.

“I… there’s a window. A couple of halls down, but we have no way of breaking it. So I don’t…” Kevin, who was obviously frustrated by Sam and Dean’s lack of planning ahead, sighed and pinched his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. Then he looked up.

“Okay,” he said, as calmly as possible. “Let’s head down there. We’ll try our best to improvise, and if that doesn’t work, we can try something--” He was interrupted, however, by the smell of furious alpha at the end of the hall.

“Hey!” The alpha yelled, voice accompanied by the sound of a gun cocking. Both Kevin and Sam turned to face the alpha, Casey, who Sam recognized instantly. She definitely wasn’t a favorite of the alphas. “Hey!” She yelled again when the two didn’t respond. Kevin and Sam traded a glance, before coming to a silent agreement and bolting down the hall, running as fast as they could. Casey yelled again from behind them.

They darted down hallways and passages, somehow missing the hall with the window, and continued charging onward until Sam stumbled and tripped, falling forward onto his hands and cutting them open. Kevin skidded to a stop next to him and quickly crouched next to him, throwing one of Sam’s arms around his shoulder and starting to stand up.

“C’mon, you gotta keep running, I can smell her getting closer, c’mon…” He panted, struggling to lift Sam to his feet. Groaning, Sam stood up, getting ready to start running again, before he froze, looking at the door in front of him.

It was fancily carved, not unlike Alastair’s door to his office, with the same dark mahogany wood, and Sam recognized it instantly. The kitchens. An idea sprung into his head. A stupid, slightly reckless idea, but an idea nonetheless. 

“Sam?” Kevin asked him, looking concerned. “What’s wrong?” After hesitating slightly, Sam charged ahead, pushing through the door and entering the kitchen, which was completely empty, the lights turned off. Kevin knew where this was going immediately. “Oh, no no no no no.” He muttered, twisting a corner of his shirt. “No way. Sam, have you learned  _ nothing _ from Jurassic Park?” Sam frowned.

“But they survived the kitchen part, I thought.”

“Barely!” Kevin hissed, grabbing Sam’s wrist and trying to drag him back out into the hall. “C’mon, let’s just run!” Sam shook his head.

“She’d catch up to us immediately.” He said, not fully paying attention to Kevin and looking around, obviously trying to find something. “But there’s a way out through here, I think. The cooks throw out the trash through these chutes… and I have to clean them out. They lead to dumpsters outside, and that way we could--”

“Get out into the woods!” Kevin interrupted, looking delighted. “Sam, that’s  _ genius _ !” Sam nodded, still trying to find the chutes. But his search was cut short, however, when the pounding of footsteps sounded just outside the kitchen door. Both Sam and Kevin dropped to the floor, leaning up against one of the counters. 

“Dude… dude, this is literally Jurassic Park!” Kevin whispered, looking equal amounts of delighted and terrified. “I’m not sure how I feel about that…” 

“Bad,” Sam hissed, looking around the corner, still trying to find the chutes. “Bad, Kevin, this is very very bad!” Kevin shrugged, joining in on the search for the garbage chutes. Frowning, he pointed to the opposite end of the kitchen, where two large holes were built into the wall, a foul smell emitting from them. 

“Is that--” Kevin began, but was interrupted by the kitchen door banging open, Casey entering. 

“I can smell you,” Casey sang softly as she entered the kitchen. “I wouldn’t try to hide if I were you.” Kevin and Sam quickly scooted down the rows of counters, Casey strolling casually around, not having sighted them yet. Kevin was softly muttering ‘I don’t wanna be in Jurassic Park, I don’t wanna be in Jurassic Park,’ under his breath, hands shaking as he crawled behind Sam to the garbage chutes. 

Soon enough, they were only two yards from the chutes, and would easily be able to leap into them, sliding to freedom. But Casey was also only two yards away, and slowly getting closer. Kevin’s scent was sour with fear. And, making a choice, Sam decided what he was going to do. 

“Hey!” He yelped as he stood up, hands above his head. “Don’t shoot!” Casey quickly snapped her gun over to him, aiming at his head, but took her finger off the trigger, grinning triumphantly. 

“There you are,” She cooed happily, before looking around, sniffing the air. “Where’s your little friend?” Kevin was slowly inching his way towards the chutes, using Sam as a shield. The alpha shifted so that he was blocking Casey’s view of him.

“I’m alone,” he lied, a lie Casey saw through easily. She rolled her eyes.

“Please. I can smell the omega bitch. Where is he?” She advanced forward, and with one swift kick, Sam sent Kevin flying down one of the chutes, shrieking. Thrown off by the sudden omega yelp, Casey stumbled in time for Sam to charge her, shoving her back into the counter, gun skittering across the floor. But he didn’t have time to grab it, and instead dove down the garbage chute, immediately swamped by a smell so horrible it made his eyes water.

But relief flooded him as he slid down the uncomfortable metal chute, shoulders barely fitting. Before he knew it he was hitting soggy banana peels and sour milk face-first, grunting as he flipped over and out of the can, Kevin panting on the grass next to him. The omega glared at him.

“You kicked me!” He said, accusatory. Sam rolled his eyes as he painfully got to his feet, pulling Kevin up with him. 

“You’re welcome.” He muttered, rolling his eyes. Kevin huffed.

“Whatever. Did we lose her?” He asked, hope clear in his voice. His question was answered a moment later however, when the alpha came charging down the garbage chute, a rotten banana peel tangled in her hair and blood from her nose dripping down the front of her bright white shirt. At some point she had lost her mask.

Sam swore, then grabbed Kevin by the shoulder, running as fast as he could into the woods, Casey hot on their heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	17. Bee-Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this one is sort of a filler, and sucks, but I tried, so...
> 
> Just a warning, language gets a little... colorful, in this one.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Dean was… numb, surprisingly. No feelings, no nothing. It was like he had been hurting so badly that his mind and body had simply given up, and he had lost the ability to feel. In fact, he was half sure that he had been dreaming the past couple of hours. The only reason he was sure he _wasn’t_ dreaming was because of Castiel.

At some point, Cas’ hands had found his, and the warmth of the omega seemed to be slowly seeping into his arm, warming the rest of him up. Cas seemed unaware of this, and instead was tugging him through the woods, Gabriel leading the way and the brothers talked quickly, filling each other in on what the other had missed.

Dean didn’t know how much time had passed since they had started walking through the woods, it could have been minutes or hours. There was only one thing on his mind, playing over and over again.

_Sammy._

Because his little brother was out god knows where dead for all he knows, stuck in the warehouse and soon if not already shipped off to Lucifer. The only thing stopping him from running back into the Company to find his brother is Benny’s promise.

Dean had met Benny Lafitte three years after they had been in the Company, and he was the only alpha (other than Sam) that he actually could stand. 

Benny wouldn’t tell Dean his whole story, but what Dean _did_ get out of him was that there was a beta girl named Andrea that Alastair had had a part in killing.

Benny had never elaborated his past, and Dean never pried. He knew what it was like to want to keep secrets, and he sure as hell wouldn’t want to be pushed into having to tell his own sob story.

Other than himself, Lafitte was the only one Dean was sure he could trust, seeing as he was the only other one that hated their ‘coworkers’.

Dean was jolted out of his thoughts about the other alpha, however, when Castiel stumbled over a large rock and almost fell to the ground. Dean quickly rushed forward, seizing Cas by the waist and pulling him upright, swearing and doubling over when his side screamed at him.

Oh right, he’d been shot. 

He hadn’t had time to examine his side, but the two things he was sure of were that a: it hadn’t hit any major organs or a bone and b: the bullet had gone straight through him.

All in all, it could have been worse.

Cas, who was now flush against Dean's chest, glared at him, pulling away but keeping one of his hands tight on Dean's side, frowning at the blood-soaked fabric that resided there.

“I didn’t need help,” he said, slightly red in the face. Dean found himself rolling his eyes. 

“I am aware, the ground would have cushioned your fall with a jagged rock to the neck,” he exclaimed sarcastically. Castiel scowled. Gabe called to them from where he was scouting out in front of them.

“Hey, this is a good place to stop,” he announced. “It’s pretty far from the warehouse, and I’m pretty sure that if we don’t stop now that one of you will die or kill each other.” Cas and Dean both rolled their eyes, but followed Gabe into a slightly secluded area behind a couple of big trees.

Cas helped Dean to sit down, then sat down next to him, helping add pressure to his side. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Dean told him, but he merely rolled his eyes. 

“Well sucks to be you, because I am,” he replied, looking grumpy. Dean blinked.

“I-I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I just meant that you don’t have to—” He stammered out. Cas’ face softened.

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry,” he sighed, rubbing his face, then scoffed. “I’m just stressed. I mean, we _did_ just escape from an armed prison, technically.” He gave him a half-hearted smile, which Dean returned. “It’s not your fault.” He said. Dean faltered.

“Yes, it is. I brought you in. Hurt you, too. And then I tried to help, but—”

“You’re the one that popped my shoulder back into place?” Cas interrupted, an unreadable expression on his face. At this, Dean snorted.

“No, one of the bitches who don’t care at all did. I helped by staring at you,” he replied sarcastically before flinching. “Sorry.” Cas frowned.

“Don’t be. Like, ever. Unless you kill me. Or, like my brother, or someone else,” he said, smiling softly at Dean. Dean smiled hesitantly back, flushing slightly. They were interrupted however by Gabe, who whistled sharply.

“Hey, lovebirds!” He called, looking over his shoulder. “I think Sam is out here.” Dean froze before pushing himself up off against the tree, struggling to stand up. Cas gently pushed against his chest. 

“Hey, take it easy,” he murmured to the alpha. “Don’t want to lose any more blood.” 

“It’s my brother, Cas!” Dean protested, still struggling to get up. Cas still pushed him back down.

“I know, but you don’t know what could be with him. It could get both of you killed,” Cas was obviously trying his best to convince Dean to listen, but Dean didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything but saving Sammy. He finally succeeded in shoving Cas off of him and started to wobble to his feet. Continuing to argue with Castiel, it took a moment for him to realize that Gabe was talking.

“Oh, for god's sake!” The omega finally exclaimed and clambered onto the closest upturned tree root, whistling sharply, he brought both Cas and Dean to attention. 

“Listen!” He scolded as soon as he had their attention. “I’m pretty sure I’m the only one that can smell him, and Cas is right about one thing, Dean’s pretty jacked up. So—” he held up his hand to keep the two from interrupting, “I’ll be going alone.” 

“No way!” Dean cut in sharply. “He’s my brother, I’ll be the one to find him.” Cas scowled and shook his head.

“Dean, you’ve been _shot_! You’d make it _maybe_ a dozen yards and collapse!” 

“I’d be fine!” Dean protested, voice getting higher. “Plus, so what if I can’t smell him? He’s my brother! I’ll find him.”

“Oh? How in the holy hell are you going to find him if you’re dead or—”

“Oh, for _god's motherfucking sake_!” Gabriel finally interrupted again, before snatching a gun out of Dean’s hands and readying his own. “If you two motherfuckers don’t motherfucking _shut up_ I am going to shoot you both, I swear to motherfucking god!” Cas and Dean stared at him in shock. Gabe continued ranting. “I am going to go, _alone_ , and you two are motherfucking going to _stay here_. Got it?!” The two stared at him blankly, and Gabe nodded. “Good.” Then he ran off, a handgun in either hand.

“Uh…” Dean began, looking uncomfortable. “That was… colorful.” Cas snorted as he helped Dean to lay down again, hand against his side.

“You should see him when the gas station runs out of kit-kats. That was nothing.” Dean frowned.

“Then why’d you freeze?” Cas simply grinned.

“Trust me, Gabe wasn’t lying when he said he’d shoot us.” Dean let out a short laugh, but it quickly turned into a grimace when his side lit up in pain as if on fire. Cas looked up at him, worry in his eyes, and applied more pressure to the wound.

“It’ll be okay,” he said, a few minutes later out of nowhere. “It’ll be okay.” Dean snorted.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

They drifted off into silence, and Dean's eyes drifted to being Cas, where a small honey bee was perching delicately on a flower. Dean hesitated, before deciding to attempt to strike up a conversation. 

“You know, dying after stinging something is a flaw in a bee's makeup. I mean, what if they’re being attacked by another insect or something that _doesn’t_ die after one good attack?” He asked, internally cursing himself as soon as he started talking. Who the hell brings up _bees_? Cas cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking.

“Actually, uh, honey bees only die after they sting a mammal with thick skin. If they sting something like, say, a spider, they’d be perfectly fine.” Dean laughed softly.

“How the hell did you know that?” He asked. Cas blushed bright red.

“I, uh, went through a bee phase. Stupid, I know,” he said, laughing, but it sounded forced. Dean smiled softly at Castiel, admiring the omega.

“Actually, I think it’s cool. I mean, what kind of badass learns stuff about the most badass insect?” Cas grinned up at him, bright blue eyes sparkling.

“Thanks,” he said softly. Dean grinned back.

“No problem, Bee-Boy,” he told the omega. Cas blushed again. 

“Shut up.” They grinned at each other for a moment, forgetting the world around them. Dean found Cas getting closer, and leaned forward slightly, lips parting. Cas was getting closer, and closer, eyes drifting shut, and...

A loud gunshot went off.

The two jumped about three feet in the air and Cas lunged to grip one of the guns tightly, and Dean gently grabbed his wrist.

“It’ll be okay,” he said, repeating Castiel's words from earlier. “It… It’ll be okay.” Cas sighed before leaning against the tree, right next to Dean.

“Wait ten minutes then go after Gabe?” He suggested. Dean nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.” He agreed. Cas, who seemed tense next to him, hesitated before gently leaning into Dean's uninjured side, resting his head gently on Dean’s shoulder. The alpha did his best to resist squealing like a teenage girl. 

“It’ll be okay,” Cas repeated. Dean nodded.

“It’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	18. Even More Ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Enjoy!

_ Motherfuckers that need to get their heads out of their asses, that’s what they are,  _ Gabriel thought to himself angrily as he sprinted through the woods, weaving in between trees and leaping over rocks. Gabe didn’t even know  _ why _ Cas and Dean had been fighting, seeing as the two acted like… oh for god’s sake, Gabe didn’t know, he was busy running like he was in a fucking marathon, but Cas and Dean were acting like that one couple in an adventure movie and/or TV show that everyone loves.

Gabriel paused for a second, leaning against a tree and panting harshly, trying to regain his breath. Raising his head and straining to sniff out Sam’s scent, he groaned. Why the hell did he choose to do this? And then the smell of Sam Winchester hit him again, and Gabe inhaled before pushing himself his tree and taking off again. 

Gabe was doing this because Sam was scared of  _ something _ , and Gabe wanted to find it so he could beat it to death with a very blunt object. A crowbar maybe, or a club. And the stupid part was that he wasn’t even sure  _ why. _ I mean sure, Sam was possibly the most fascinating alpha-- hell, most fascinating  _ person _ \-- that Gabe had ever met, and he had a confusing urge to both wrap the large alpha in a fuzzy blanket and then read stories to him and also kiss him senseless.

But those aren’t exactly the urges that pair up with running through the woods with guns in either hand to go shoot shit while your baby brother waits, alone except for with a very injured alpha. But for some damn reason, that's exactly what Gabe’s doing, hell, what Gabe  _ wants _ to do. And the stupid thing is he doesn’t even know  _ why. _

Of course, Gabe was reminded why it was always important that when you are running, you solely focus on  _ only _ running, lest you smash into something, which happens a moment later, leaving Gabe sitting on his ass, staring up at a gigantic oak tree that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. But a moment later it turned out to be a good thing that he had fallen over because if he hadn’t he probably wouldn’t have heard the scream. 

A loud, glass-shattering scream that seemed to explode throughout the forest, one that Gabe was 100% sure Sam was incapable of making. And as he strained his senses even more, trying to catch a scent of Sam or somebody else, he froze, swore, and stumbled to his feet, running in the direction of the shriek. 

Old books and coffee.

Sam was with Kevin Tran. How Gabriel hadn’t picked up on it before he wasn’t sure, now that he had caught the scent the smell of terrified omega burned through his nose like acid, making it hard for Gabe not to panic himself. 

He wasn’t certain how long he ran after the scream, it could have been minutes, could have been seconds, he wasn’t sure. But after what seemed like eons of running, Gabe finally skidded to a stop in the middle of a small clearing of trees, panting as he took in the scene in front of him in half a second.

Kevin, on the ground, trembling with his arms thrown over his face. It seemed that the omega had tripped and fallen, and upon closer inspection, had gotten his ankle trapped in between the hard forest ground and an unearthed root. 

Sam was standing over him, arms extended as he faced someone that Gabe couldn’t see, jaw squared. He seemed… accepting, of whatever the hell’s about to happen.

Well, that’s not good. 

Gabriel took in this image in less than half a second, and charged ahead, cocking both handguns. Which turned out to be a good idea, seeing as a second later the person that Gabe couldn’t see that Sam was facing fired off her gun, the bullet buzzing by Gabe’s ear, Sam letting out a shout of horror. But the shot missed, and Gabe immediately fired off both of his guns simultaneously, one hitting the white-clothed figure right above the heart, the other in between the eyes. 

The figure fell back and Kevin screamed again, trying his best to scoot back with his ankle trapped. Sam made a weird movement, obviously stuck between running to help Kevin, make sure the lady (whoever the hell she was) that Gabe shot was dead, and that Gabe himself was okay. Gabriel decided for him a second later, however, when he crossed over to Kevin, dropping to his knees to inspect the tree root that held the omegas ankle hostage.

Sam joined him not long after, looking Gabe in the eyes for half a second before the alpha’s gaze flicked back down to the tree root, and he grabbed it, starting to pull on it, attempting to move it. “You okay?” He muttered, not looking at Gabe as his cheeks flushed red. In turn, Gabe simply snorted.

“In the past week, my brother and I have been kidnapped, met two ridiculously hot alphas, and killed like, ten people. So… better. What about you?” He sniffed the air, then frowned. “And why do you smell like Cassie's socks?” Sam blinked before he started to respond.

“I--”

“Yes, yes, that’s all very lovely and stuff,” Kevin interrupted, voice shrill and pheromones sour with fear. “But could we get me  _ out _ , please?” Sam and Gabe both gave the poor omega muttered apologies before Gabe joined in on Sams effort of pulling on the tree root, and after a second the root broke and Kevin pulled his foot away, pulling himself up, panting, before wincing and almost falling over, hand flying down to grip his foot. “Ow, okay, so definitely sprained,” he announced, somewhat obviously.

“Could be broken,” Gabe piped in helpfully. Kevin rolled his eyes at him. 

“Thanks, Doctor Novak,” he muttered sarcastically before Sam and Gabriel stepped forward, each one slipping one of Kevin’s arms around their shoulders. They started walking, Gabe steering them towards where he had left Cas and Dean. After a few minutes, Sam spoke up, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“You, uh, you know if my brother is okay?” He asked roughly, obviously worried. Gabe bit his lip, not wanting to upset Sam but not wanting to sugarcoat anything. 

“Well, he’s alive,” He said after a moment, leading them over a particularly large rock. “He got shot, though, right through the side. It didn’t hit anything important, though, I don’t think.” Sam let out a sigh of relief.

“As long as he’s alive,” He said firmly. Gabe nodded, giving the alpha a smile half smile. Gabe nodded.

“He is. You, uh, how the hell did you two escape?” He asked after a moment. Kevin grunted, obviously in a sour mood.

“Through the trash.” Gabe blinked.

“Oh, uh, okay.” Sam snorted, amused by his bewilderment, but didn’t elaborate. Gabe opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t get the chance, because not a second later his brother's voice rang through the forest.

“Gabe!” Gabriel turned, sighing in relief that his brother was okay but frowned. 

“I told you guys to stay put.” Cas simply rolled his eyes and panted, pulling forward Dean, who was heavily leaning on Castiel, pale and obviously tired. Sam quickly crossed over to his brother, helping Dean to stand up straight, leaving Gabe to support Kevin on his own. All five of them stared at each other for about ten seconds before Gabe cleared his throat and spoke.

“So what the hell do we do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the gangs all together, what now!
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	19. Trees and Stuff (I have no clue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is hella short, but it’s pretty important to the story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ow,” Dean winces as Cas presses the clean strip of the fabric against his side, which was generously donated by Sam. “Who knew getting shot hurt?” He joked half-heartedly. Cas looked up at him with worry in his clear blue eyes. This wasn’t good. Dean was losing blood, and though not as quickly as he could have been, he was still getting paler by the minute. 

“We need to get help.” He told his older brother, craning his neck around to look at Gabriel, who was with Sam by the edge of the trees, keeping a lookout for Company men. “We need to get Dean to a hospital or something.” Gabe grimaced but didn’t move.

“We can’t,” He informed Castiel. “Alastair would have put out alarms all over, and the hospitals would immediately turn us in. Same with fire stations, deputy offices, anything you can think of. Even if they want to help us, it’s the law that bought omegas can not be turned into their responsible alphas. We’d be turned in within a second.”

“Gabe! Dean’ll die!” Cas protested angrily. “Sam can just take him to the hospital, we’ll wait somewhere, it’ll be fine--”

“They’ll kill Dean and Sam.” Gabe interrupted guilt in his eyes. “Both of them know too much about the Company, and Alastair wouldn’t want them risking escape again. They’ll have put out an alarm, except for instead of just locking them back up again, they’ll kill them both, Cas. Dean… Dean’ll die either way.”

“Okay,” Dean interrupted, wincing in pain as he struggled to sit up against the tree. “Okay, I’m right here! And I agree with Gabriel, we--”

“No!” Cas interrupted, furious. “No, Gabe is wrong! You’ll die, we have to get you to hospital, we have to--”

“We don’t have a choice,” Sam’s voice softly entered their conversation, and all eyes snapped over to them. “We have to get Dean help, but...but we can’t go to the hospital. I...I…” Sam’s voice broke, and Gabe reached out for his arm worriedly. But Dean met eyes with his little brother.

“It’s okay Sammy,” He said softly, eyes warm. “It’s okay.” Sam slid down a tree, eyes conflicted and hands against his face. Gabe sat next to him and was talking to him softly. Cas didn’t pay him much attention to them and instead turned back to Dean, shaking his head frantically.

“You’re bleeding out,” He said, worry and anger conflicting in his face. “You’ll die and you’re just going to sit?” He didn’t know why he was so upset, why he was so angry at Dean, but he was. He wanted to shake the older Winchester by the shoulders until he came to his senses, and agreed to get help. But he was jolted out of his thoughts by Dean himself, who spoke to him softly yet firmly.

“I will not let any of you get kidnapped or die because of me,” He told Cas, leaving no room for interruptions. “So if that means just sitting and dying? Then yes.” Cas felt his face twist, and he was ambushed by a thousand emotions that he didn’t know how to deal with. After a second, he just sat down, avoiding Dean’s eyes and instead focusing on his side. “Cas?” Dean asked, hesitantly, after a second. Cas continued to ignore him, and instead turned back to Gabriel and Sam, who was leaning against a different tree, talking.

“Gabe? We at least need to get going, they’ll be looking for us.”

“Where?” Gabe asked, and for the first time, Cas saw a bit of despair on his face. “We can’t go anywhere people wouldn’t turn us in, that I know of. Unless Sam, Dean, or Kevin remember anything…” He cast a hopeful look to the Winchesters, then to Kevin, who had been sitting against a tree a couple of yards away. “Kevin?” Gabe raised his voice slightly, snapping the other omega to attention. 

“Yeah?” He asked, blinking out of his stupor.

“Do you know of anywhere, anywhere we could go where they wouldn’t turn us in?” Dean asked for Gabe. Kevin blinked again then shook his head. 

“The… the only thing I can think of is walking across the back road, a couple of miles of the road behind the Company. The woods are thick enough there they wouldn’t see us, and most people would ignore us. They don’t want trouble. The only reason I know of it is because of…” Kevin swallowed, hard, and then trailed off, going back to staring at nothing. Cas nodded.

“Okay, so we’ll do that. Walk across the road, maybe come to a hotel…” Cas sighed, closing his eyes. 

“We have no water,” Sam said what they were all thinking. “No food, no nothing. We won’t survive for long.” 

“We have to try,” Dean piped in hoarsely. “We have to.” Gabe took a deep breath before nodding.

“Then we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	20. Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is super short and I'm sorry about that, but down below I'll explain more.  
> Enjoy!

“So… what’s your favorite color?” Gabriel asked Sam awkwardly as they shuffled through the woods, hopping over roots and vines. Dean and Castiel were walking ahead of them, talking in hushed voices as Dean leaned most of his weight on Cas. Kevin was wandering to the side of them, eyes flickering from one thing to another. Sam snorted at Gabe’s question.

“I dunno, gold? What about you?” Gabe shrugged.

“Green? No clue. Hey…” Gabriel paused, eyeing Kevin. “D’you think he’s okay? He’s been acting a bit… off, don’t you think?” Sam glanced at the omega and hesitated.

“I’m not sure. I can’t remember the last time he’s been out, or tried to do anything… maybe he just doesn’t believe he’s free yet, y’know?” Gabe shrugged, before sighing.

“Who knows? Hey, is that the road you were talking about, Kevin?” He asked, pointing towards a gravelly road that was maybe ten yards ahead. Kevin nodded.

“Yup. Pretty sure it leads into a small town, but I’m not certain. It’s been a while since I…” Kevin’s voice trailed off again, and Sam looked at him, concerned.  “You okay, Kev?” He asked softly. Kevin shook his head, then nodded.

“Yeah, uh, no? I don’t know, really. I...I tried a few times to escape, just… elbow the guards and stuff, never made it far. I didn’t even know how in the hell I didn’t realize that they… they were  _ letting _ me escape, actually. To...to break me.” Kevin’s voice wobbled, and Sam bit his lip.

“Kevin, you don’t need to tell us if you don’t want to,” He said softly, but Kevin shook his head.

“No, no, I want… I want to… I think.” He swallowed and continued talking. “But… yeah. They, uh,  _ let _ me escape, a couple of times. Just to make me think there was hope, to get my pheromones to…” He paused, swallowing again before continuing. “...To get my pheromones to smell hopeful. So then… when they tried… the scent… abusers, it--it wouldn’t…” Kevin stumbled and both Cas and Gabe ran over to him, pheromones both wafting off in waves of  _ hurt omega. Gotta help hurt omega… _

Dean stumbled and almost fell over himself, not used to not being supported by Cas. Sam hopped over to him, slinging his older brother’s arms around his shoulder. “Got shot, I hear?” He muttered sarcastically. Dean snorted.

“Just a little bit,” He replied, rolling his eyes. “How’dja get out anyways, Sammy?” Sam shrugged.

“Garbage chutes. Then Gabriel shot Casey in the head.” Dean chuckled and nodded, glancing over at the Novak’s, who were on either side of Kevin, talking to him and over each other, giving off as many comforting pheromones as possible to the point where the omega looked like he had been drugged.

“Hey, uh, guys?” Kevin asked, looking slightly uncomfortable. “I really appreciate the concern, but if you could maybe just back up a little…” Gabe and Cas immediately stepped away, apologizing, which just seemed to make Kevin even more uncomfortable. “Right,” He cleared his throat then pointed ahead. “That’d be the road.” He told them. Sam frowned, and Dean voiced what he thought.

“It’s really not much,” He said, examining the narrow gravelly road, “You sure it leads into town, Kev?” Kevin nodded, plowing ahead and started walking down the road, kicking the rocks in his area out of the way. 

“Yeah, but no clue where we’ll go from there. Maybe try and make a phone call…” He didn’t say anything more after that, but the other four traded glances before shrugging and following him. Dean snorted, limping down the road with Castiel’s help.

“This is fucking stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!  
> So because of life and stuff and other things, I won't be able to update as much as I was before, so instead of updating on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, I'll be updating Wednesday and Sunday. I'm SO sorry and I hope you understand.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think about the chapter!
> 
> -Apple


	21. Uh oh

Gabriel yawned, stretching his arms out in front of him before rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. Sam laughed softly. “Tired?” He asked, and Gabe rolled his eyes.

“Just a bit,” He replied, rolling his head to stretch his neck. Ahead of them, Kevin spoke up.    


“Uh, guys?” He asked, glancing back looking nervous. Everyone turned to look at him. “There’s someone coming down the road.” And sure enough, there was a white truck rumbling down the gravelly path towards them. Dean swore softly, and Cas glanced at his brother, biting his lip. Gabe looked around him before coming to his senses and grabbing Sam by the arm, pulling him into a thicket of trees, everyone else following. They ducked down beneath the trees, Cas helping Dean to sit down against a tree root. Gabriel waited with bated breath for the truck to leave.

But it didn’t.

Instead, the engine of the truck turned off and there was the distinct sound of a car door being opened and closed. “Hello?” An unfamiliar voice rang out. “Jody Mills, the local sheriff,” The voice spoke again after a second. Gabriel swore under his breath. This wasn’t good in the slightest. The supposed sheriff’s feet walked towards them. “Hello?” She repeated, getting closer to the bush, reaching down to peer over it. Gabe’s hands tightened into fists nervously.

Suddenly Sam stood up, hands raised above his head. Gabe grabbed onto his pant leg in a half-hearted attempt to keep the alpha on the ground. 

“Hey,” Sam said softly, hands above his head. “I’m…uh, I’m Sam.”

“Sammy,” Dean hissed nervously from beside Cas, but Sam ignored him. Jody Mills raised her eyebrows, seemingly not hearing Dean.

“Hey Sam,” She said, eyeing him suspiciously. “What’re you doing hiding in the bushes?” Sam shrugged, and Gabe could pretty much  _ see _ how tense he was.

“Just dropped…” He faltered slightly. “...my shoe. I lost my shoe.” He gave Mills a half-smile and shrugged. Jody in question raised an eyebrow.

“Uh-huh,” She said, looking him over before looking behind him, glancing at the bushes where the Novak’s, Dean, and Kevin were hiding. “You alone in… looking for your shoe?” Sam nodded without hesitation. 

“Yep. Just… been searching for my shoe,” He laughed, slightly forcefully. Jody nodded and smiled at him hesitantly.

“Well then, you wouldn’t mind coming into the station for a quick overview? Nothing personal, we just got a couple of missing people's reports a couple of hours ago, I just gotta make sure, you know?” She asked, giving Sam a comforting smile. Sam didn’t even hesitate, just smiled and nodded.

“Of course. Let me just search for my shoe real quick…” He ducked behind the bushes again and was immediately assaulted by angry voices. Gabriel was the only one that didn’t say anything, just gripped onto Sam’s arm. 

“What’re you doing?” He murmured softly, staring into the alphas hazelnut eyes. Sam just smiled, touching his briefly. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” He said softly. “I have a plan, and this’ll hopefully keep you safe. I’ll see you later, I promise.” And without giving anyone time to protest he stood up again and grinned at Mills. “Ready to go!” 

And before Gabriel could blink, Sam Winchester was loaded into the back of the sheriff’s truck and gone, the only thing that ever showed he was walking down the gravelly road being his lingering scent.

Dean let out a soft noise of despair, letting his hands drop into his head. Cas grabbed both of the alpha’s hands in his own, pheromones flooding over them with the smell of comfort. 

“It’ll be fine,” He assured softly, trying to get the older Winchester to look at him. “He said he’ll be fine, he’ll be fine.” But Gabriel and Kevin traded glances, doubt in their eyes.

And Gabriel sighed, joining Dean in the bury-your-face-in-your-hands club.

\--------------------------------

After Sam was gone, they stumbled on for who knows how long, walking down the gravelly path and kicking rocks. Dean hadn’t said a word, and Gabe was certain that if he didn’t wear scent blockers, his pheromones would be stinking of misery. Castiel was trying to comfort the alpha to the best of his ability, talking nonstop and pheromones wrapping around Dean comfortingly.

Gabe was staring around him at everything, staring at trees and the sky and sun, and after a minute looked over to Kevin, who was twisting the corner of his t-shirt and frowning. “You okay, Kev?” He asked. Kevin glanced over at him and nodded slightly. 

“Yeah, I-I guess. It’s just… Sam’s been my only friend for years. And now…” He trailed off with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and index finger. Gabe clapped him on the shoulder sympathetically, opening his mouth to speak before frowning.

“Hey, guys, look at that,” He pointed a couple of yards to the left, biting his lip gently. “Kevin, I thought you said nobody lived along here except for the Company?” Everyone craned their necks to see what Gabriel was pointing at and after a second Kevin frowned.

“Nobody did, I didn’t think. Maybe he moved in or something?” The omega asked, pheromones an interesting blend of flat out terrified and curiosity. Dean shrugged, then hesitated. 

“Cas, help me get over there,” He said, already limping forward to the best of his ability. Cas blinked and shook his head. 

“What? No way! If he lives this close to the Company, then he’s probably one of--”

“Then I’ll shoot him in the head and we can take his stuff, food, and water, and other shit,” Dean interrupted, glancing back at Gabe for support. The older Novak hesitated, obviously stuck on what to do. The choice however ended up being decided by Kevin, who huffed out an impatient breath and stalked up to the small, shabby house, and under the sign that was hammered into the ground a few yards away:

_ Singers Salvage _

Kevin however didn’t even pause to glance at the sign, and instead gripped the handgun that Gabe had given him earlier in one hand and reached out with his other to knock on the door of the house.

Cas, Dean, and Gabriel quickly followed him, and just before they got to Kevin to either stop him or join him the door opened, revealing a rather tall man with a scruffy beard and a grumpy face, who was eyeing them all suspiciously.

“Yeah?” He asked gruffly, eyes lingering on Dean and Cas, who were clutching the alpha’s side, blood starting to soak through the cloth that they had pressed to the wound. Gabe hesitated and then smiled brightly, doing his best to work as much ‘omega charm’ as he had into his tone of voice.

“Hello! I’m Joshua and these two,” he gestured at Cas and Dean, “Are my brothers. The kid that knocked on your door,” He nodded towards Kevin, “Is a work buddy of mine. We went hunting for… birds and had just a bit of an accident.” He forced himself to laugh. “You don’t mind if we come in for a minute, to help… Francis?” The man frowned and then nodded, opening his door up wider for the three to enter.

“Sure thing… Joshua. I have the supplies to help your friend, come on in, I guess. I’m Singer. Bobby Singer.” This time Castiel was the one to smile charmingly, already helping ‘Francis’ through the doorway. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Singer.” He said politely. Dean nodded at him gruffly, grimacing slightly. As Kevin entered, he looked Singer up and down and then grunted, following Cas over to a small, rickety couch that was pushed haphazardly against the wall. Singer raised his eyebrows at that, but Gabe smiled as happily as he could, eyes as apologetic as he could get them.

“Sorry about that!” He said, shooting Kevin a dirty look. “...Michaelangelo isn’t really one for conversation.” Singer nodded, an inscrutable look on his face, and then went off to another room.

“I’ll be right back with the medical supplies!” He yelled as he went, and Gabriel smiled again, just as forcefully.

“Alright! Take your time!” He chirped before moving forward, only to be smacked by both Kevin and Dean.

“Francis?!” Dean hissed, looking appalled. “Out of all of the names in the world, you chose  _ Francis?! _ ” Kevin snorted, leaning back into the cushiony chair he had perched on.

“At least you’re not Michaelangelo,” he muttered. Gabe crossed his arms defensively. 

“Hey! It was the only thing I could think of!” He said annoyed, rolling his eyes. “But on the topic of  _ important _ discussion, what do you think about this guy?” Kevin didn’t even hesitate to answer.

“Let’s shoot him.” He said, nodding. Gabe shook his head, hesitating.

“Not yet. We still need to get help for Dean, and he can’t do that if he’s dead.” He pointed out. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“So you just do it! I’m sure you wouldn’t kill him--”

“Wouldn’t? We have no clue if that’s true or not! Honestly, I say we just--”

“Stop talking.” The gruff voice of Bobby Singer rang out, and all three froze and turned to look at him, who had a shotgun perched on his shoulder. “We have some talking to do, Gabriel Novak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	22. Dick-Astair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, I suck.  
> This chapter is one hell of a mess, but stick with me here, it's all about to make sense.

Cas froze, swallowing roughly as he eyed the gun pointed at his big brother. Gabriel didn’t show any sign of fear as he raised his hands over his head, showing himself to be unarmed. Singer glared at him, then let his eyes flicker over to Cas and Dean, who were still on the couch, Dean paler than before at the threat of the shotgun, and Kevin, who seemed unsurprised by this turn of events. 

It was completely silent for six heartbeats, in which Bobby’s gaze drifted back and forth between the three omegas and alpha. Then the man sighed, and, in one fluid motion, cocked the shotgun and aimed it.

_ Bang! _

Cas jumped about eight feet in the air, scrambling to get to his feet and to his brother as the gun went off, but stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that Gabe was still standing, albeit a bit confused. Singer lowered the gun and walked over to the wall opposite of them, examining the hole he made in a stack of books. 

Putting down the shotgun he reached into the hole and pulled out a steaming… thing, which before it was blown to hell Cas assumed was a camera. “I’d put that down if I were you, son,” Singer’s voice spoke out as he turned to look at Dean, who had somehow gotten his hands on one of the handguns and was aiming it at the beta’s head.

“What...what the hell was that?” Kevin finally spoke up, voice higher than usual. Bobby glanced at him before making his way over to the kitchen, grabbing a dusty bottle of whiskey. 

“Told Alastair I’d keep a lookout for you two,” He said roughly, making his way back over to them. Then he snorted. “Dumbass. Don’t know why he thought I’d comply, probably used to just getting what he wanted. Thought he could stick a camera in here and I wouldn’t notice.” All four of them stared at him, slack-jawed. Bobby raised his eyebrows at them. “What?”

“You’re...uh, gonna help us?” Gabe asked for the rest of them, blinking in surprise. Singer blinked.

“Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” Dean eyed him suspiciously.

“Why would we believe you?” Bobby glanced at him, pity in his eyes.

“Heard of you, kid. The one that got his revenge but became a slave. Heard of your Daddy, too. Pretty damn big in the Marine Corps, apparently.” Dean blinked and then scowled, sinking further back into the cushions of the couch as Singer kept talking. “Went to the back to call a friend of mine, Mills. Her adopted daughter’s a nurse and will be able to help you.” Kevin sat up ramrod straight, alarm in his eyes.

“Mills? As in the sheriff?” He asked, blushing slightly when everyone turned to look at him. “She, uh, took our friend.” Bobby nodded.

“Sam, right. Don’t worry, he’s in good hands.” Gabe leaned forward, frowning.

“Where is he?”   
\---------------------------------

“So kid, how’d you lose your shoe?” Jody Mills asked as she climbed back into the truck. She had stopped a minute ago to accept a phone call and had talked for half a second before hanging up. Sam blinked then licked his lips.

“Uh, got gum on it, took it off, you know how it is,” He muttered, slinking further back into the backseat of the sheriff’s truck. Jody nodded, distracted.

“Uh-huh. Say, Sam, mind if we make a couple of pit stops before going to the station?” She asked and Sam froze. 

“How… how did you--” He began, voice shaking. Mills held up her hands, using one arm to cover her face.

“Woah! Don’t worry kid, you’re not in trouble. Jesus, making my truck smell like burning leaves with your stressed-out pheromones.” She muttered, coughing slightly. Sam frowned.

“What-what do you mean, I’m not in trouble? I...I didn’t--”   


“Just calm down, kiddo,” Jody said soothingly, looking at Sam through the rearview mirror. “I’m not working with Dick-astair.”

“What?”   
  
“I’m not working for Alastair. Neither is our pit stop. Do you really think we’ll be coming at his very call and beckon? Nah. I’ll explain it better later, but for right now we need to get help for your brother.” Sam paused.

“My brother? You know where he is? Is he safe? What about the others? What about--”   


“I’ll explain everything in due time,” Jody said calmly, before slowing the truck to a stop. Sam blinked, not noticing they had come to their apparent destination. “We’ll just be waiting here for a second, then we’ll be off again and I’ll explain everything once you and your friends are safe, okay? Promise.” Sam stilled for a second before nodding.

“Okay.” After that, they sat in silence, and after a minute or two of waiting a girl emerged from the entrance of a building to the truck’s left, dressed in what appeared to be purple scrubs and a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She made her way straight over to the sheriff’s truck, opening the passenger side door and slipping onto the seat.

“Hey Jody,” She greeted, nodding at Sam who nodded back nervously.

“Alex.” Mills replied kindly, already starting up the truck again. “You get everything?” Alex nodded.

“Yep. Thanks for the warning, by the way.” She replied sarcastically and Jody snorted. “Off to Bobby’s?”   
  
“Off to Bobby’s.” Mills confirmed.

_ Who the hell is Bobby? _ Sam thought to himself.

\-----------------------------------

Dean flinched, grimacing as Cas added more pressure to his side. The omega winced in sympathy. “Sorry,” He told the alpha softly. Dean shrugged, hands scrabbling slightly over Cas’ as he tried to help add pressure. Kevin was curled into the armchair opposite them, watching Bobby, who was cleaning parts of some sort of gun.

Gabe was pacing back and forth across the small expanse of the living room, wringing his hands. “Why are we trusting you again?” The older Novak asked after a second, turning to Bobby, who shrugged and didn’t look up from what he was doing.

“Because you don’t have any better options?” He asked and Gabe scowled. He opened his mouth to continue talking but was cut off by the sound of an engine rumbling outside of the front of the house. Bobby stood up to answer the door, which was knocked on a minute later.

The minute the door opened both Dean and Gabriel sighed simultaneously in relief, probably able to smell Sam Winchester, who was awkwardly standing behind two women, one of which seemed to be the sheriff from earlier. “Jody,” Bobby greeted, opening the door wider for the three to enter.

Sam looked around, obviously confused and scared out of his mind, and after a second his eyes landed on Dean, Cas, Kevin, and Gabe, and he quickly crossed over to them, leaving Mills and Singer to talk in hushed voices, the girl by their side.

“What the hell is going on?” He hissed once he was close enough to them, pheromones foggy with confusion. Gabe was the one to answer, snorting. 

“Beats me,” He muttered under his breath as both Jody and Bobby turned to them. The sheriff clapped her hands together and cleared her throat.

“Right,” She announced. “An explanation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	23. Jody, Alex, and Bobby

“An explanation would be nice,” Sam agreed, sinking warily onto Bobby’s couch next to Castiel and Dean. Mills cleared her throat and sat down across from them.

“Right,” She started awkwardly. “So… I’m Jody Mills and an alpha. That’s Bobby Singer, who’s a beta, and Alex…” She gestured to the dark-haired girl, who was rooting through her bag in an apparent search for something, “Is an omega.”

“Right, and that’s all fine and dandy, but why aren’t you turning us in?” Gabriel cut in. This time, Alex responded, waving what appeared to be a stethoscope in the omegas direction.

“First,” She hung the stethoscope around her neck, “You should be grateful. Second,” She was back to rooting around in her bag, “It’s for a good reason.” Kevin, who had so far been silent, raised his eyebrows.

“Which is…?”

“Alex…” Jody sighed, “Was like you. Er, sort of. She was sold to this pack, made entirely out of alphas, and…”

“They made me hunt.” Alex cut in, biting her lip. “For other omegas. To… you know,” Castiel blinked, not sure what he was expecting.

“Oh.” Dean, who had a look of sympathy on his face nodded to Alex as she kneeled down in front of him, getting out what appeared to be disinfectant. “But...what about you two?” He asked Singer and Mills. “Why are you helping?” Bobby Singer snorted bitterly.

“Have you ever really looked into the mechanics of training? Which omegas they take? To take one, the trainers have to look for the responsible alpha, the man who is ‘in charge’ of the omega. Can’t be a beta.” Singer paused for a minute, leaning forward on his fist. Jody patted him on the back sympathetically. “Some asshole alpha saw my wife when she was down at the farmers market, managed to find her father, the ‘responsible alpha.’ I couldn’t do anything to stop them from taking her, and if I tried I’d have a bullet through my skull before I could even try.”

Mills didn’t even wait for the group to process this information before she began her story. “Same with my son,” She said. “I...was out of town. Sheriff's retreat. My dad, who’s an alpha, was staying with Owen and my husband, acting as the ‘responsible alpha’. My husband tried to protest when they came to take Owen, but he was a beta and they just…” She mimed someone pulling the trigger on a gun. Kevin flinched.

“I’m… sorry,” He said softly, and the others nodded in agreement, feeling awkward. “But…how are you helping? The omegas in training centers, I mean. How do you get them out?”

“Two ways,” Singer began, inspecting his shotgun. “One, we purchase ‘em. Nurse them back to health, the whole shebang. Two, we break them out. Call Alastair, keep him busy, give him a fake call on loose omegas, whatever.”

“So then when we escaped…” Sam started, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Sort of,” Jody said. “We called earlier, said I was doing patrol when an omega without a responsible alpha rolled into town. Alastair sent six or seven men out, and Alastair went along as well, probably to make sure I wasn’t lying.”

“Were you?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised. Jody shrugged.

“Not all the way. There’s this lovely couple, Garth and Bess? Bess volunteers to go out and distract them, seeing as she’s an omega, but they can’t do anything to her, seeing as Garth is her ‘responsible alpha.’ She’s one of the cards we pull for a distraction.”

“And they don’t get suspicious?” Gabe asked. “I mean, of the same omega wandering around town with no supposed alpha.”

“She’s not our only card, boy,” Bobby told him. “We have others helping us, different couples.”

“Like who?”

Jody shrugged. “A few. Charlie Bradbury and Dorothy Baum, Alpha Ellen Harvelle and her omega daughter, Jo, this one beta Ash who’s capable of hacking into parts of the Company’s system, others too.”

“Done,” Alex abruptly announced, sitting back on her heels. “You’re all stitched up,” She told Dean. The alpha blinked and looked down at his side, which was neatly stitched on both sides where the bullet went through. 

“Woah.” He said after a moment, impressed. “That’s pretty damn good.”

“One of the best in the state,” Jody said proudly.

“You should be fine,” Alex told him, standing up. “It could’ve been a lot worse.” Dean nodded to her.

“Thanks,” He said and Alex nodded back at him.

“Could we help you guys, in any way?” Kevin asked, directing his question towards Jody and Bobby, who shrugged.

“In a couple of different ways,” Jody told him. “We could take it to court, find a responsible alpha and we could try suing, seeing as you have a hell of a case, Kevin Tran.”

“If you know who I am do you know my mom?” Kevin asked, suddenly eager, leaning towards Mills. “Could we help her?” Jody hesitated, rolling her lip between her teeth.

“We’ll see what we can do.”

+++++

“So… interesting turn of events,” Cas told Dean later as they walked through the backyard of Singers Salvage, weaving between old cars. Dean, who was still leaning on Cas, snorted.

“No kidding.” He paused, thinking. “You gonna help them?” Cas shrugged. 

“Probably. You?” Dean nodded, then paused.

“Hey, I just realized, I know literally nothing about you,” He said, smiling, a bit awkwardly. Cas smiled back.

“Well, my name’s Castiel Shurley but changed it same as Gabe when we started running to Castiel Novak, I used to live in Shurley manor, with a few siblings and loads of cousins, I like bees, as you already know, and…” He paused, thinking of something else to say. “I can flip three burger patties at once in a pan.”

“Woah.” Dean blinked. “Well, okay then.” Cas nodded then smiled moving abruptly so they were facing each other, only inches between them.

“What about you?” He asked, scanning Dean’s face. The alpha blinked, disoriented by the omegas closeness. 

“What...what about me?” He asked, eyes darting down to Cas’ lips for half a second before going back up to his eyes. Almost subconsciously the two moved closer, and Cas realized somewhat dully his arms were still around Dean’s waist.

“Anything,” Cas breathed, glancing up into the alphas bright green eyes as the two got closer, closer, and closer until their lips were barely brushing one another. Suddenly there was a loud crash behind them and both jolted apart, Dean stumbling backward slightly, hand going to his side.

“You idjits better not be making out in my yard!” They heard the gruff voice of Bobby Singer yell, and both blushed. 

“So,” Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. “Dinner, maybe? Tomorrow or something, if we can leave?” Cas smiles at him, beaming.

“That sounds awesome.”

+++++

Back inside Singers house Kevin, Sam, and Gabriel sit on the couch, talking amongst themselves until a knock sounds at Bobby’s door, which Jody rushes to get. Smiling, she opens the door, letting in a woman with dark brown hair and sparkling eyes, holding a briefcase.

“Guys, this is Pamela Barnes,” Jody introduced them. “She’s a lawyer, and gonna help Kevin sue.” They nodded to her and Pamela grinned.

“Heya boys. Now,” She threw her briefcase down on the table. “Let’s kick it in the ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, here’s the thing. Life’s been kicking me in the ass recently, which has given me less free time to write. Because of that, I’m going to have to move my updating time to only on Sundays.
> 
> Thank you so much for those of you who are sticking through this hectic and weirdness, I appreciate it.
> 
> Again, updates will now only be on Sundays, and I’m super sorry.
> 
> -Apple


	24. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! The next chapter is the last one, and after that a destiel and Sabriel Epilogue. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So,” Castiel began, eyes sparkling as he took a sip from his water, “What did you think of Pamela?” Dean, who had been staring at Cas with an awestruck look on his face, blinks then clears his throat.

“Uh, I dunno. I mean, she’s planning on helping Kevin, and Jody and Bobby seem to like her, so she must be okay, I guess. What about you? What do you think?” Cas shrugs, playing with the edge of the fancy tablecloth of their table.

He had to hand it to Dean, the alpha had some rather brilliant ideas. Since, according to Jody, it was too risky going into town and risking getting caught, they were prohibited from leaving Singers Salvage until the court case, which will take place sometime next week, according to Pamela Barnes.

Although Cas was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to go out to dinner with Dean, he had supposed it was for the best and shrugged it off, moving on with his day.

At least, that was until the alpha had come up to him, fidgeting with his hands nervously and telling Cas to meet him behind Bobby’s house and in front of the man’s small shed.

The omega had made his way out and Dean had greeted him, shoving what appeared to be a scruffy batch of wild roses into his arms before opening the door to the shed, leading Cas inside.

Castiel’s jaw had dropped open when he saw the shed. Dean had managed to grab a small table from somewhere and had draped a soft tablecloth over it (Cas would have to guess he asked Bobby) and a plate of ritz crackers and cheese in the middle of the small table.

Dean had quickly sat down on the floor, gesturing for Cas to do the same while rambling about how it’s ‘not good enough.’

Fast forward about ten minutes and here they are, staring at one another shyly while making rather pathetic small talk.

Cas nibbled on the corner of a thin slice of cheese, before letting out a soft sigh. Then, he froze, quivering slightly as sniffed the air. Dean looked at him, looking worried. “Hey, you okay?” He asked, looking concerned. Cas faltered, looking over to the alpha.

“I—” he began, then paused, sniffing at the air yet again. Then he frowned, hesitating slightly. “Have… have you taken a blocker lately?” Dean frowned at his question, moving a hand up to his neck where his scent gland was before his eyes widened. 

“Shit,” he swore softly, scrambling up with a hand still over his neck. “Shit, I hadn’t found the time to put them on. Cas… I, uh, fuck, I’ll be right—” he never got to finish that sentence, however, because Cas had crossed over to him in a blink of an eye, pressing his nose to the side of Dean’s neck, eyes closing.

He inhaled deeply, taking in the alphas scent. Dean smelled of gunpowder, oddly enough, along with a trace of chlorine and, oddly enough, a flower.

“Roses?” He murmured, slightly confused as he pulled back, freezing once he realized that he had essentially just scented the rather dumbstruck looking alpha. “Crap, Dean, I should have asked, I’m sorry, I just…” He never got to finish that sentence, however, as Dean’s arms shot out and pulled him into a hug, Cas quickly pressing his face back into the alphas neck.

“Don’t be…” The alpha breathed, sounding more relaxed than Cas has ever heard him.

+++++

“Why’d you go on em in the first place?” Cas asks later, swinging their joint hands back and forth as they walk through the lanes of cars in Singers Salvage. “The scent blockers, I mean. No other alpha was on them.” Dean shrugged, staring up at the dark night sky.

“I’m not exactly sure,” he said, looking down to smile at the omega, who’s dark blue eyes were twinkling in the starlight. “I just… thought it would be easier for the omegas, I guess, if they couldn’t smell me. Kinda stupid, I know.” He snorted and Cas tightened his grip on his hand and shook his head passionately.

“No, it’s not stupid at all!” He pressed, eyes bright. “You wanted to help, and found a way to in a hopeless situation. I find that brave and admirable, not stupid.” Dean stared at the omega next to him before letting out a small laugh and shaking his head slightly.

“Are you even real? I-I mean, you pop into my sucky, terrible life, ask uncomfortable and rather personal questions, aren’t disgusted by me, and in less than a week are helping me escape what is essentially a prison. So…” he lets out a soft snort, staring at Castiel. “Are you real?” 

Cas shrugs, stepping closer to the alpha until they’re only a few centimeters apart, staring into each other’s bright eyes as Castiel grabs Dean’s other hand, holding them both tightly with his own.

“I dunno,” the omega murmured softly, smiling slightly as he stared at the alpha in front of him. “Care to find out?” 

When their lips finally touch, Dean lowering his head slightly and Cas tilting his up, Dean swears he’s in some sort of fever induced dream.

Because there’s absolutely no way someone as beautiful, and smart, and as sassy as the omega in front of him is interested in the broken, repulsive alpha he is.

But Dean simply closes his eyes and pulls Cas closer to him, not wanting to let the omega go, even in what might be a dream.

+++++

Dean hums as he makes his way inside, having cleaned up the small table in the shed and now heading back into Bobby’s house.

Cas had gone inside about fifteen minutes earlier, kissing Dean softly on the cheek once more before smiling at him and disappearing into the warmth of the rough betas house.

Now Dean opens the door to Bobby’s house and steps in, carefully toeing off his shoes before he moves to go upstairs, pausing only when he hears a voice speak up from the shadows.

“You’re courting my brother.” 

Dean backtracks, raising his eyebrows at Gabriel. “I’m… what?” He asks and Gabe crosses his arms, scowling slightly.

“You’re courting Cas,” He repeated, eyeing Dean warily. “Y’know, like a… mate, or something.” Dean frowned at this, crossing his arms.

“That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s true, and you should be.” Dean blinks at that.

“I—what?” He asks and Gabe shrugs.

“I said you should be,” He repeated. “Cas really likes you, you like him, and your scents sort of… meld together, which I’ve never really seen before. So… you should court my brother.” Dean gapes at this, but after a second nods, slightly unnerved by the omegas unwavering stare.

“Okay.” He says, but Gabe’s not finished.

“You hurt him in any way, shape, or form and I rip your junk off and feed it to a goat.”

“O-okay.” Dean repeats, slightly threatened now. Gabe holds up his hand however.

“One more thing, though.”

“Shoot.” 

“I want to court Sam.” Dean nearly chokes on his own spit at that, turning to stare at the older Novak. 

“You want to... what?”

“Court Sam,” Gabe repeats, eyebrows raised. “You hard of hearing or something?”

“I—”

“—Look, the scent thing I mentioned?” Gabe interrupts. “With the scents… melding? It happened with me and Sam, too. I can smell him scary easy, and our pheromones sort of just… bonded together. So I want to court him. And—” he raises his hand to continue when Dean opens his mouth, “I know that courting is technically the alphas job, but fuck that. I want to court your brother, so I’m asking you first.”

Though Dean is feeling slightly unnerved he nods, shrugging as he shoves his hands into his pockets. 

“O-okay.” He says, already starting to walk up the stairs again. “Just…” he pauses, turning back to meet eyes with Gabriel. “Sweep him off his feet, okay? He deserves that.” Gabe snorts, giving Dean a small smile.

“Trust me, I’m pulling out all the stops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	25. Courting and Court

“So…” Gabriel started, plopping down onto Bobby Singer's porch to sit next to Sam, “How have you been?” The alpha in question lets out a small laugh, shrugging his large shoulders and leaning on his fist, sighing.

“Honestly? Better. I’m not stuck in some hellish omega torturing zone anymore, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dean so happy, we’ll be getting revenge on Alastair, and…” He faltered for half a second, wrapping his arms around his legs and glancing up at Gabe, “Other things.” Gabe nodded.

They stayed silent for half a second, just staring out into the large Singers Salvage yard before Gabe cleared his throat, fishing a sucker (which he had pretty much mugged Alex for) out of his pocket and extending it out to Sam, who looked at it and then him, eyebrows raised.

Gabriel held up his hands in defense, shrugging. “What?” He asked, and Sam shook his head, laughing again as he carefully took the candy from the omega, setting it in his lap.

“Nothing,” He said, twisting his lip in between his teeth. “It’s nothing.” Gabe nodded and turned back towards the yard, fingers fidgeting in his lap as he tried to find the courage to speak again. He didn’t know what it was, but the stupid knot head in front of him drove him crazy, he didn’t even act like the old alphas he knew, and he had no idea what to say.

Sam frowned, looking down at the sucker and then turning to try and catch Gabe’s eyes as the omega looked down at his lap, frowning. “Hey,” He said softly, looking worried. “You okay?” Gabe took a deep breath before looking up to meet Sam’s eyes, smiling as cockily as he could manage.

“Of course, Sammich. Now, lets go. I believe Pam called a meeting?”

+++++

“Now,” Pamela Barnes clapped her hands together, beaming out at the people assembled before her, all waiting for her to start speaking as they sprawled out on Bobby’s couches and chairs (Kevin sat on the coffee table). “Hello, fuckers and fuckees, I have important news.” She paused, waiting for everyone to look at her questioningly. The beta was nothing if not dramatic. “Kevin will be going to court against Alastair.” 

Everyone let out relieved sighs, sinking back even more into their chairs as Pam held up her hands to continue. “If he wins, we have a good start of shutting down the Company, which would take years but could be done if we have others supporting us. However,” She said, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder, “If we lose, Alastair will have all rights to take all of you back and continue what he’s been doing, seeing as he ‘legally’ owns you or whatever.” She rolled her eyes at that.

Gabe looked over to Sam, who was quite pale, twisting a pillowcase in his hands. He rested a hand gently on the alphas arm, leaning over. “You okay?” He whispered softly to him, gaining a curious look from Cas and a casual ‘remember, hurt him and I kill you’ look from Dean. He ignored them and continued to glance worriedly at Sam, who nodded once before shaking his head twice, bending down slightly so he could reply to Gabe.

“Could… could we maybe go outside?” He murmured in a hushed tone to the omega, who nodded.

“Course. C’mon, Sammich.” They both stood up and Pam promptly ignored them, already starting to go over points to bring up in Kevins case. Gabe quickly led Sam outside by the hand still on his arm, bringing them over to the porch were they were sitting before. Sam quickly sat down, crossing his legs and burying his face in his hands. 

Gabe sat down next to him, and after a second lightly placed a hand on the alphas large back. When Sam did nothing but press into the touch Gabe started to softly rub his back in small circles, feeling the tense knots building up under the younger Winchesters skin. He let out a soft breath. “Whoa, you’re really stressed,” He managed and Sam looked up, Gabriel noticed that he had been crying.

“I, uh,” The alphas voice was thick with tears. “I don’t wanna go back there, Gabe.” His voice cracked and Gabriel quickly wrapped his arms around him to the best of his ability, making soft shushing noises as Sam leaned into his chest. 

“I can’t even imagine what they did to you, Sammy,” The omega murmured, rocking the gigantic (and really, really heavy) alpha back in forth in his arms. “But…” He paused, trying to think of what to say. “But either way, I’ll be with you.” Sam snorted.

“You heard Kevin earlier. They’ll probably just kill me and Dean.” Gabe rubbed his hand up and down Sam’s back, sighing. After a moment he spoke up, voice firm and stubborn.

“Well then either way, I’ll be with you.” 

+++++

Sam let out an anxious breath, fiddling with his tie in one of the mirrors of the court house bathrooms. “How in the hell…” He started, and a soft laugh was let out behind him. He turned around quickly to meet eyes with Gabriel, who was staring at him with an amused look on his face.

“Need help?” He asked, and Sam huffed.

“Please.” Gabe came forward, not hesitating to grab the tie and behind tying it the correct way. “I, uh,” Sam cleared his throat. “Never really learned how. Been a bi— I mean, slave for so long I either completely forgot how to or never learned at all.” Gabe laughed softly, already stepping back, hands still on Sam’s chest.

“Well, never fear, I’m here,” He joked and Sam smiled, staring down at him, biting his lip.

“What…” He began and then paused before speaking up again. “What was bothering you, earlier this week? I mean, you seemed upset and I—“

“Nothing,”. Gabriel interrupted, shaking his head. “I just… I’ve been trying to—“

“Court me?” Sam interrupted this time, biting his lip as Gabe flushed bright red and started to step back, talking a mile a minute.

“It, uh, it turns out that it's a lot harder than I thought. And you know, it's okay that you’re freaked, it's totally understandable if—“ This time he was cut off when Sam grabbed his arms and put them back on his chest, bending down slightly to press their lips together. Gabe froze at first but quickly melted into the kiss, winding his arms around Sam's shoulders as the alpha slipped his hands around Gabes waist.

Their tongues danced together and Gabriel pressed as close as he could into the alpha, Sam reciprocating. But before things could get more heated however, there was a sharp knock on the door into the bathroom.

“You two lovebirds done yet?” Jody Mills questioned, and Sam and Gabe pulled apart, both panting slightly. “The case is in like twenty minutes!”

Gabe let out a soft laugh, lips red and slightly swollen, as he responded to the sheriff. “We’ll be right there Jody, sorry,” He said, and the only sound was an exasperated sigh and the sound of fading footsteps. The omega turned back to Sam, smiling at him cockily as he straightened his tie, the alpha staring down at him with an awestruck look on his face. “We’ll have to have a rain check,” Gabe murmured to him, pressing a soft kiss to the blushing alphas cheek before stepping back, making his way out of the bathroom.

“Yeah, definitely,” He said softly, staring after the omega.

+++++

Kevin Tran played with his fingers nervously, hands shaking. Pamela came up behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You’ve got this,” She told him gently, and when Kevin looked behind him, meeting eyes with the Novak’s and Winchesters, all of which gave him either half-hearted smiles or soft nods.

Kevin turned back to the doors, taking a deep breath. “Well,” He said, mostly to himself, “Let's go… win, I guess.”

And without further ado, he pushed open the doors to the courtroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the last official chapter! (Please don’t kill me)
> 
> I wanted to leave it open ended, just to let you fill in the blanks of what might have happened, but you don’t have to panic just yet, I’ll still be doing a Sabriel and Destiel epilogue!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	26. The Long Awaited Destiel Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve gotten more than a couple of furious comments on how I ended this, and I can’t say I blame you. The problem is that I don’t want to try and write a bunch of legal stuff for a made-up universe, make you read it, and then get to the end, and I’ve always been a fan of the more open-ended stories.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thousands of memories zoomed up, over, and into him, too fast for Dean to process. Faces from his past flashed in front of him, people that a single look at their faces gave Dean the guilt of a thousand men. His mind would supply him with the omegas that he was forced to take in. They advanced on him, anger etched into their faces. And leading the angry pack is Castiel.

“You’ve killed so many of my kind, even if you didn’t want to,” Cas told him, an inscrutable look on his ethereal face. “How could I even stand to look at you-- let alone love you-- when you're nothing more than a monster?”

“Cas, baby--” Dean croaked, trying to reach out for his love's hand. He couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t let Castiel hate him. He’d do anything.

“You don’t get to talk, Dean Winchester!” Cas roared, rearing back with hate burning in his eyes. “You're nothing more than a beast! An ugly, hideous--” Dean couldn’t bring himself to listen anymore, dropping to his knees and covering his ears.

He could hear Cas shouting above him, telling him all the things he knows he is, but it still hurts for somebody else to say them. His voice was muffled, and tears streamed down Dean's face.

“Dean.” Cas’s voice, clear as day, rang through his head.

“No, no, I’ll do anything… please, please, ple--” Warm hands closed around his face, shaking him slightly.

“Dean!”

“Please… no… CAS!” Dean screamed, shooting upright, undershirt drenched in sweat and tears. Cas struggled to sit up next to him, working around his pregnant belly. Dean doesn’t pay attention. His head is in his hands, and he’s shaking head to toe. 

Just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare. He sighs brokenly and flops back onto the mattress.

“Oh, come on!” Cas jokingly complained, having finally sat all the way up. He gently leans back down, laying a gentle hand on Dean's chest and rubbing it gently. Dean wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to his husband, to rub his stomach and lean against it, pretending to be able to hear the kid inside of Cas’s heartbeat. But he couldn’t.

You’re nothing more than a beast.

“Cas…” Dean says, brokenly. “I’m sorr--” 

Castiel held his hand up. “Nuh-uh.”

“But--”

“Nope. You have enough going on, and unless you want a rant about how you’re the best alpha on earth, you have absolutely NOTHING to apologize for, Dean Winchester.”

Dean’s voice cracked. “Cas…” Cas smiled softly as if he could read his thoughts. He gently grabbed Dean’s hand with one of his own, pressing it to his swollen stomach. With his other hand, he presses his hand to the side of Dean's face and leans their foreheads together.

“I love you,” He murmured, softly. 

“I… I love you too. More than anything.” 

“And that is enough.” Dean, whose heart is finally slowing down, sighs and moves down in the bed until he’s even with Cas’s baby bump, pressing kisses to it. 

“Hey, Jackie,” He murmured, voice hoarse from crying. Cas’s hand finds a place in his hair. 

“I love you both so much.”

“We love you too.”

Dean lets out a slightly hoarse laugh. “I’m so goddamn glad Kevin won that trial.” Cas smiles, trailing a hand down the side of Dean’s face.

“That was over a decade ago, baby.”

“I know. And I’m still so goddamn glad.” Cas sighs, looking up at Dean with sleepy eyes, and the alpha feels a stab of guilt for waking his omega up. Lunging forward to press a gentle kiss to Cas’s lips he feels the omega sigh against him, and when he pulls back Cas curls into his shoulder, eyes fluttering shut. “See you in the morning, baby.” 

“Love you,” Cas murmurs, before drifting off to sleep once again, rubbing his stomach in slight discomfort. 

Dean smiles, pressing a kiss to Cas’s forehead before taking a deep breath, still trying to calm down.

“Love you more.”

+++++

“Claire! Be careful sweetheart, Papa can’t bend down very well anymore,” Castiel scolds, bracing a hand on the small of his back as he prepares to squat down to wipe cheerios off their hardwood kitchen floor, three-year-old Claire Winchester giggling like a madman from her high-chair.

Dean walks hurriedly into the kitchen, eyes widening at the sight of Cas. “Oh, no you don’t,” He says, walking over quickly to clean the cheerios off the floor, then pulling Cas up into his arms, the omega sighing happily and leaning into his alphas neck, snuffling at the biting mark placed there.

“I don’t think that it’s not to bend down,” He said, frowning thoughtfully. “I think that it’s just… don’t.” Dean snorts, rolling his eyes as he pulls back from Cas, though not before kissing him swiftly. 

“Right, because that makes perfect sense,” He replies sarcastically. Leaning over he presses a quick kiss to his giggling daughter’s forehead before grabbing an apple, making his mate gasp dramatically.

“Dean Winchester, eating an apple?” Cas questioned, slapping a hand dramatically over his heart. “What has this world come to?” Dean rolls his eyes, taking a large bite.

“Laugh it up, you know why. Bobby wants me and Benny to come in early today, help him with a particularly beat-up car. I’ll be back around six, love you three.” And with that, he was out the door, Cas snorting and rolling his eyes, turning to his daughter.

“He’s dramatic, isn’t he?” He asked, eyes twinkling. Claire giggled back at him and he smiled. “Well, let’s get you finished eating and give you a bath, then how about we go and meet Uncle Gabriel down at the shooting range? Gotta keep those skills sharp, after all. Gotta be able to tranq your very overprotective daddy when you bring a girlfriend or boyfriend home.”

Claire just giggles at him, squishing cheerios between her fingers and watching them fall to the floor. Cas grimaces.

“Right, time for a bath.”

+++++

“So how’s Gabe doing?” Dean asks Castiel later that night, shoveling another mouthful of spaghetti into his mouth. Cas sighs.

“Better, I think. With what’s been happening and then… that, I’m surprised Sam isn’t making him stay home 24/7 to get healthy again.” Dean snorts.

“Well, Gabe is your brother. He needs to be out and about, not locked at home.” Cas scoffs. 

“Tell me about it. I miss the office, I miss the bees, I miss the--”

“Insects?” Dean asks, looking amused. Cas rolls his eyes. 

“Believe it or not, yes,” He snarks and Dean laughs.

“Well, I can confirm you are possibly the most dedicated entomologist ever,” He teases.

“I come back home, don’t I?” He shoots back. “But changing the subject, how’s Benny been? Any luck in finding Andrea?” It’s Dean’s turn to sigh this time.

“No, but he will. He’s dedicated as hell, he’ll find a way.” Cas nods.

“He always does.”

+++++

“So, good day?” Castiel asks teasingly, staring up at Dean from where he’s cuddled into the alpha’s chest. Dean snorts, rolling his eyes as his hands skim over his husband’s rounded belly.

“A pretty damn good day,” He agrees, yawning. This causes Cas to yawn, snuggling deeper into his chest.

“Love you,” The omega hums sleepily, and Dean smiles.

“You too, Bee-Boy.” This earns him a swift elbow to the ribs, and Dean laughs.

“I hate you,” Cas fake-grumps, and Dean smiles brightly.

“I love you as well, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sabriel epilogue should be coming out sometime next week, but what do y’all think?
> 
> I also have to apologize for the lack and inconsistency of updates, I had to fly down to Italy because of pretty bad family-related issues and didn’t have time to write anything. Although stuff is still pretty bad, I should be able to pull it together enough to write the Sabriel epilogue after this.


	27. A (Kinda) Angsty Sabriel Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set maybe a year or two after the Destiel epilogue, just FYI. Short and angsty, but it has a happy ending!  
> I'm aware this doesn't really focus on what happened to Sam and Gabe like how I wrote the destiel epilogue, but I had a couple of ideas in mind for what I wanted to do for the sequels and this was my favorite option.

Gabriel had thought there was something wrong with him. Sam had been nothing but supportive, doing everything in his power to make his mate and soon-to-be husband feel better about their… predicament.

But as time wore on and they failed more and more, Gabe had lost absolutely all faith, and he could tell his now mate  _ and  _ husband was starting to as well.

So imagine their delight and surprise when he finally,  _ finally _ got pregnant. 

Gabriel didn’t think he’d ever seen Sam so happy, and he didn’t think he’d ever been happier either. 

And he knew for certain that neither of them had felt as much pain and heartbreak as they did the night blood coated Gabriel’s thighs.

They tried more, after that. Sometimes Gabriel managed to keep the baby for only a couple of weeks, sometimes for months. Every time hurt more than the last. And then, it just stopped. No matter what they did, Gabriel couldn’t get pregnant. The omega knew Sam was heartbroken, knew that he himself was broken, defective, and it felt like a punch to the face.

But the alpha was nothing but supportive, suggested adoption more than once, and still loved him more than anything. But that didn’t help the large hole that seemed to drill itself into Gabriel.

About a year after losing the last baby, Gabriel was shocked when he saw the little plus sign on the test again. And as soon as he saw it, he slumped down against the bathtub and sobbed. 

Because he can’t do it again. He can’t lose  _ another _ baby. So he took another test. And another. And a blood test. And all of them said the same thing. 

And so Gabe carried on, trying his hardest not to get attached to the baby slowly growing inside him, making it to six months, the longest yet. 

But throughout all those six months, Gabe didn’t tell Sam. He couldn’t put his mate through that again, couldn’t let Sam get hurt again because of him. He didn’t tell anyone, actually. Had given up hope completely, knew he was going to lose the baby. As he got larger he just wore baggier and baggier hoodies, and surprisingly, Sam didn’t say a thing.

Once he hit six and a half months, however, he knew that he had to tell his mate. He found Sam in their kitchen, loosening tie as he yawned, finally back from where he was working at the law firm under Pamela.

Gabe had approached him cautiously, twisting his hands into his way to large hoodie and trying not to fall over. “Sammy?” He asked softly, voice wobbly. Sam’s head immediately snapped over to him, nose quivering as he took in his omegas distressed pheromones. He pretty much bowled himself over to Gabe, wrapping him up in his arms and releasing a load of comforting pheromones in response.

It took only a second for Gabriel to collapse into his arms and only a minute for him to start crying. Tears streaming down his face, he tried to speak, tried to explain how sorry he was before he lost the baby, to tell Sam somehow he was pregnant, but he only managed to get out a watery “I--” before Sam was making soft hushing sounds, rubbing his hand up and down up and down his back.

“I know,” He said softly, pressing a kiss into the omegas cheekbone. “You’re not nearly good at hiding things as you think you are, sweetheart. I know, and it’s okay.” And Gabriel cried even harder, digging his head into his alphas shoulder as he shook, Sam just continuing to try and calm him down. After a moment Gabe’s sobs came down to hiccups and he leaned back, rather childishly rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“I… I can’t…  _ lose _ again, Sammy, I can’t--”   
  
“Shh,” Sam murmured again, moving to pull Gabriel against him and placing his hands on the omegas stomach, more prominent than Gabe had thought it was. “It’ll be okay. No matter what happens we have each other, and that’s what counts.”

But even though his words were reassuring, Gabe knew his mate well enough to know that Sam was terrified of not only losing the baby but Gabriel too.

+++++

Another three months later both Gabe and Sam had tears streaming down their faces, but both couldn’t stop smiling. The tiny five and a half pound baby clutched tightly to Gabriel’s chest, and Gabriel is certain that if he lets her go for one second, she’ll disappear. Sam’s running a hand through his mate’s dark blonde hair, positively beaming as he watches his perfect mate and daughter. 

“I love you, so so much.” He murmurs to both of them, and Gabriel manages a watery smile, leaning into his husband’s hand.

“We love you too,” He murmurs softly, brokenly, but he has more hope than he’s had in years that maybe, just maybe, they  _ can _ start a little, happy and  _ healthy _ family.

“More than anything,” He adds, voice rather croaky as more happy tears slip down his face. As if on cue, the little baby swaddled in his arms opens her wide, golden eyes and coos softly, smiling a large, toothless, smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you that missed it, when Cas and Dean were mentioning Gabe they meant the miscarriages, and how they were having difficulties.
> 
> But anyway, that is the end of the Seas of Struggle! I have a couple of ideas for sequels and one-shots, maybe a sequel with Kevin, or more on Benny or other supporting characters? But if any of you have suggestions, I’d be more than happy to hear them!
> 
> My main idea is a sort of sequel with a second Sabriel pregnancy, but I don’t know if I’ll write it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!


End file.
